


Monsters

by fan_fic_fanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fic_fanatic/pseuds/fan_fic_fanatic
Summary: Levi is a detective working a string of murders in a metropolitan area. He and his friends come across a small cafe which holds more secrets than he had imagined. He learns things are not what they seem and discovers things about himself that was kept from him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 35
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I currently have 2 unfinished stories running at the moment, I should not be publishing this yet. However the story just won't leave me so here we are. Hope you enjoy.

Disgusting.

This was the first thing that entered Levi’s mind as he entered the scene. He’d been woken from his few brief hours of sleep to answer the homicide call. He wandered through the crime scene with care. There were several bodies, all wearing that same blank look they’d seen before. Erwin was already standing near one of the bodies and he handed Levi a cup as Levi joined him. Levi took it wordlessly taking a long sip of the coffee. He preferred tea, but it was hard to find good tea at this hour.

“Where are they!” Levi scowled as the loud woman rushed to join them. “Are they like the last ones?” Hange pushed past some of the workers and joined both men throwing her arms over both their shoulders. Levi pushed her away, his scowl deepening.

“Get away from me shitty four eyes. You smell terrible.”

“I do have to agree with him Hange. When was the last time you showered?” Erwin asked eyeing the chestnut haired woman.

Hange scratched her cheek as she was deep in thought for a moment. “Hmm what day is it?” Levi’s eyes narrowed before she jerked up. “Never mind that! Bodies!” She leapt passed them and went to investigate the first victim. Levi could hear Moblit trying to rein in her enthusiasm warning her that some of the victims’ families were near the crime scene.

Levi left Hange to deal with the deceased. While she may be a maniac and unhygienic, she was excellent at her job. He searched around the victims looking for clues. This was one of the string of homicides currently afflicting the city. Each of the victims were found with the same way, and there was never any evidence found on the bodies or the crime scene. They’d been lead into a dead end each and every time. It appeared this would end up the same as the others. No footprints to be found, no obvious weapon. In a relatively busy part of a town, yet no eye witnesses only people hearing the screaming. When people do find the scene, it’s only bodies. It’s possible this particular scene had more bodies because the killer was found during the act.

“Signs of rape on both male and female victims.” He heard Hange saying robotically as she talked to Moblit. “Blood is practically nonexistent in each of the bodies. Some have no visible wounds to account for the blood loss while others look as though they were chomped on.”

“You think we’ll get any DNA this time?” Erwin asked as he ordered around the team to take photos of the crime scene.

“One would think there would be plenty. There’s obvious bite marks, and the sexual assault. I’ll get them back to the lab and see what I can dig up for you, but unless they got sloppy, I’d expect it to be like the other crime scenes.”

“So we’re out this fucking early just to come up empty handed again.” Levi clenched his fist tightly. It was going to be another long night with no results.

\----------

Eren picked up the newspaper outside his business and read the headlines as he unlocked the front door. He didn’t bother taking off his sunglasses yet. The sun was already bothering his sensitive eyes. He frowned as he read the largest headline _Serial Killer Strikes again_ and the picture showed the crime scene void of the bodies, but still gruesome to look at. The killings were occurring more frequently, causing him and his friends some concern. He turned on the lights as he walked then began turning on the appliances, laying the newspaper down on one of the tables no longer interested in the rest of its contents.

Normally his best friend and business partner handled the morning shift, while he dealt with the night crew, but Armin had several meetings this morning, leaving Eren and their other partner, Mikasa, to pick up the slack. It’s not that he minded the work. He loved this job, and the way they had blended their favorite hobbies into one thriving business. He just hated mornings, especially since he had only closed the bar at 4am. He hadn’t bothered sleeping, instead he went out to find a release from his frustration. It wasn’t hard to take someone home with him at the bar. He was good looking, and he was enough aware of that fact while also not being a cocky arrogant asshole about it. It didn’t hurt that people thought they’d get some perk from sleeping with one of the owners. Last night he’d found a willing partner, fucked their brains out for a few hours, and sent them on their merry way without so much as a farewell spoken. 

He started to prepare the various coffees the small bookstore/coffee shop offered while pulling the more common ingredients within reach. Not only was Armin not going to be there, but apparently one of his employees had called off as well, which meant that he would be running the place alone, while Annie served the tables in the café and Mikasa would be upstairs for her classes.

He brewed himself a coffee, making it just the way he liked and inhaled its scent before taking a long sip. He didn’t care that it burned as it went down. He needed the pick me up before the day began.

“Only douches wear sunglasses inside.” Mikasa complained flipping his sunglasses up so they rested on his head. “And fix your hair. You look like you just rolled out of bed.”

“That’s because I did.” Eren replied. “And you’re one to talk.” He pointed to the hickies her boyfriend must have given her last night. “Tell your horse to watch it next time.” Mikasa ignored his jests, moving around to make her tea before going upstairs while he strode back to the office. Placing his sunglasses on the desk, he sifted through the drawer until he found his pair of lightly yellow tinted ones that allowed him to see better while not being a ‘douche’ as Mikasa called him. He also fixed his hair, putting the long strands in a half bun on his head. Mikasa was constantly on him to cut it, and he grew it out simply to spite her.

He, Armin, and Mikasa had been friends for many years now. They each shared a common bond, losing the ones that they loved at a young age. Armin had been abandoned by his parents, left with his grandfather until the old man died. Mikasa’s family had been murdered when she was young, and Eren had a sordid and complicated past with his father and brother.

They’d managed to bond over their shared tragedy, and eventually they came to own this place. During the day it was a café and bookstore, both of which being Armin’s idea and contribution to the business. Mikasa’s contribution was the small gym on the second floor, where classes were offered while also being open to the masses. A tall rock wall could lead the bookstore enthusiasts up to the gym floor, or bring the gym buffs down to enjoy an after work snack. Should one not want to maneuver the rock wall, a spiral staircase stood on the other side for the less adventurous types, and an elevator was in the farthest back to make the building accessible to all.

Mikasa’s contribution was also at night, where she served as lead security to Eren’s pride and joy, the club in the depths of the building. While being the owner of the building, Eren ran the club. Eren also knew Armin and Mikasa’s tasks and could fill in when need be. When he came back out, he saw Mikasa filling up a tumbler with her tea sipping it as she peered over the paper he’d brought in.

“You think it’s one of our regulars?” Mikasa asked as he walked by, changing the sign from closed to open, and, as much as he’d love to keep them closed, opened the blinds to allow the natural light into the café and sitting area.

“Not a regular. At least I hope not. But I’ll be looking for new faces tonight.” Eren replied. He did a sweep of the building, determining everything was in order and double checked that the entrance to the bar was locked. Mikasa bid him a farewell as she went upstairs to prepare for her first class. Annie arrived not too much later, wearing sunglasses as deep as his had been. She glared at the open blinds before looking at Eren who shrugged. They simply had to suffer through it. He offered her a pair of glasses like his motioning to his office. Placing the money into the cash register he took in a long breath, inhaling the strong scents around him. Time to get to business.

\--------

Levi yawned and tossed his empty cup into the closest trash. They’d been at the crime scene for hours now and still forensics hadn’t found a single piece of evidence to go off of. He was tired, cold, and frustrated. Erwin picked up on his irritation and suggested they find someplace to eat and get coffee refills. Hange decided to tag along, much to Levi’s dismay. The woman chattered incessantly about the things she had found on the scene, but since none of it led to something Levi could put to good use, he didn’t listen. She led the way insisting there was a café nearby that she’d been to some time ago. After taking a wrong turn twice, Levi was about to tell her where to shove it when she let out a loud shriek.

“I knew it was around here somewhere.” She pulled on both of their hands as she practically ran down the street to an older building on the corner. Levi looked at it skeptically, but saw the sign above with a mug and steam coming out of it. “I had met a date here once. It was the best part of the date.” Hange said still pulling Levi along.

“You mean someone tried to date you?” Levi asked earning him a glare from Hange and a chuckle from Erwin. He looked around once he was inside. The room was spacious, yet gave a cozy feel as well. There were seats off to the side where a blonde woman was walking around handing out drinks, while the other side had comfortable couches and chairs with rows of bookshelves. Directly in front of them was a counter where the drinks were made, a small display of pastries, fruit, and other small snacks lined the front of it. Hange took advantage of the short line and started talking to the worker behind the bar.

“I remember you.” Hange said leaning her elbow on the counter as he made several drinks and sat them on a tray. “You were the one who told that awful date to scram.” Hange said smiling. The man looked over at her, giving her a warm smile in return.

“Yeah, that happens more than I’d like to admit I’m afraid. I hadn’t expected my business to become awful first date central. I even made a special drink menu because of it.” Levi joined Hange by the counter, running his hand underneath, pleasantly surprised when his hands came back clean. “I’m glad that you decided to come back even with the bad experience.”

“Ah, like I told them, this place was the best part of the date. Did you say your business?” Erwin gently pulled her back as she practically crawled onto the counter.

“Yes. I’m one of the owners.” He called to the woman waiting tables before giving them his full attention.

“Yet you’re the one working?” Levi asked, taking a good look at the tall man. He appeared to be young, maybe in his mid to late twenties. His hair long and haphazardly put up, but the look surprisingly suited him. He wore tinted glasses and Levi could still see how he squinted his eyes if he looked toward where the sun was shining through the windows. He was tall and lean, Levi was able to see his muscles moving as he worked so he appeared to be in good shape, along with golden tan skin that Levi never would have the chance to achieve. His smile and demeanor were warm and welcoming.

“My business partners and I are very hands on in our business. I wouldn’t ask any of my staff to do something I wouldn’t.” the man said proudly. Levi nodded in approval. “What can I get for you all?”

Erwin ordered a black coffee for himself, while Hange tapped her chin looking up at the menu. Levi looked up as well and found the tea options, surprised by the varieties. He chose a honey and blueberry tea and Hange decided on some sugary latte with an extra espresso shot and Levi motioned for the man’s attention as Hange went to look at the display case.

“I will give you double if you give that woman a decaf instead of the extra caffeine.”

The man laughed and Levi found it surprisingly wonderful to hear. “Sorry, I can’t do that, even for a handsome man like you.” He winked at Levi. “Wouldn’t want to have the bad customer experience. If you would like, you can all take a seat, Annie will bring you your drinks when they’re done.” Erwin grabbed them fresh fruit and yogurts and the man rang them up. Once everything was paid for Levi helped take over the food still processing the way the man had looked at him.

“It’s even nicer here in the morning.” Hange said walking with them to the tables. She picked one close to the windows and continued to look around. “Oooh do you see that?” Hange pointed to the wall she was facing. “There’s people climbing the wall.” Levi turned and saw what she was looking at. Two adults were laughing as they climbed up, both wearing harnesses and connected to cords. When they reached the top they climbed up and stepped to the side, taking off the gear and placing it in the bin by the wall before entering the doors of the second floor.

“The gyms up there.” The woman, Annie the owner had called her, said as she placed their drinks at the table. “All the books are for sale also.”

“I didn’t even notice the wall the last time.” Hange said. “What made them decide to do that?”

“All three of the owners share a love of rock climbing. They wanted to incorporate it here somehow.” Annie shrugged. Levi appraised her while she remained near them. She appeared to have a cold personality much like himself. Her eyes hidden between tinted glasses like the owner had worn. He decided to ask about the particular accessory causing her to lift her eyebrow at him.

“You’ll forgive him, he’s a detective. It’s his nature to ask a lot of questions.” Hange supplied, making Annie’s eyes widen more.

“Are you investigating the murders then?” Annie asked. When they looked up at her she grabbed the newspaper. “It made the front page.”

Erwin took the paper with a frown, reading its contents carefully. Annie remained standing there watching them carefully. “There was another attack wasn’t there? Closer this time?” She asked gauging their reactions.

“It was a few blocks from here.” Hange offered, placing her elbows on the table as she stared at the woman. “Does that frighten you? Have you noticed a change in business? What did the owners think about the attacks?”

Annie’s eyes narrowed at Hange before she looked back over to where the owner was working. “The next worker will be in about 20 minutes from now. Mikasa should be finished with her class by then also. Why don’t you talk to her and Eren then?”

“Ok. We’re in no rush darling. The bodies will be waiting for us regardless.” Levi smacked Hange on the back of the head. “Stop being so aggressive mighty mouse.”

“It’s rude to talk like that Hange. Even I know that.” Levi admonished. Annie seemed unaffected, only nodding and excusing herself, leaning over the counter to talk to the tan owner. So he must be Eren then. Levi mused. Erwin continued to study the paper frowning as he flipped to the rest of the article.

“The news isn’t making this easier on us. They’re giving too much information. While also leaking that we know nothing. If this continues much longer, people will begin to panic.”

“I’m surprised they haven’t already.” Levi agreed getting lost in his drink. It was very flavorful and smelled like fresh fruit. Yet it wasn’t too sweet. He popped a strawberry into his mouth from the fruit they had bought and stood up taking his drink with him while he looked around. Hange certainly had her moments and finding this place was one of them. He’d have to come back again even though it was usually out of his way. He perused the books that were for sale. There was a decent sized collection in every genre. He stopped when he saw a door near the back. It had a shield with different colored wings on it. Above the door, the writing Flügel der Freiheit was written in an arch. He wondered if it had some meaning or if it was a family crest of some sort. He saw the owner approaching and took the last sip of his drink.

“Hello again. Annie said you had some questions to ask.” He held out his hand for Levi to take. “I suppose I should introduce myself then. Eren Jaegar.”

“Detective Levi Ackerman.” Levi took the offered hand and shook it, surprised by the warmth he felt.

Eren’s eyebrow raised. “Ackerman?” He asked quietly, almost so Levi didn’t hear it. Soon he was changing the subject.

“Would you like to go back to my office to talk detective?” Eren asked directing them towards another door by the elevator. “Or was there something in particular you wanted to know about?” He looked at the same door Levi had been inspecting before.

“Ah, that is more my own curiosity than anything to do with the case. But if you don’t mind my asking, what does the writing mean?”

“It’s German for wings of freedom. Which is the symbol you see there too.”

“Does the crest mean anything?”

“No not really, at least not for how we used it. I came across it some time ago and it really spoke to me, so I decided to incorporate it here when I bought the place.”

Levi nodded. “We can go sit with my partner. We just have some questions about the neighborhood. Personally, I just find this place rather fascinating.”

“Well that is the idea behind it.” Eren led the way to the others. “I wanted to make a place that was both peaceful and conventional. We took something that was old, battered and abandoned and created the 104th legion, a hodgepodge of ideas that worked together.” A fearsome looking woman was walking down the spiral staircase as they passed. “This is one of my business partners, Mikasa Ackerman.” So that was why he had reacted. Levi was rather surprised as well. His surname was not a common one, yet he’d never seen this woman before. Eren leaned into the woman, his hand landing softly on the small of her back. Levi wasn’t sure why, but he was bothered by their closeness. He had no reason to be logically. He’d just met the two of them. He watched how she leaned into him her eyes widening as he whispered to her and she turned her glare to Levi. When they got to the others, Eren pulled out her chair before she sat down. They introduced themselves to Hange and Erwin who did the same, Hange watching Levi curiously.

“Ackerman, how strange. Levi you didn’t mention having any family near here.”

“That’s because I don’t have any, at least as far as I know, and I don’t feel like doing a whole ancestry tree to find out. Just get on with it so we can all go back to work.” He crossed his legs and arms waiting for Erwin to ask his questions.

“It seems as though we’ve reached the end of my partner’s patience.” Erwin said with a smile. “I’m sure you’ve both seen the recent news coverage of the string of murders.”

“I noticed they were getting closer from what todays paper suggested.” Eren replied. “I was worried it would affect business today, but it doesn’t seem to stop any of our regulars.” Mikasa nodded in agreement.

“My yoga class had everyone who was normally there.”

“Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? Heard anything? The most recent murder was only a few blocks from here.” Eren and Mikasa looked at one another as though silently speaking to one another before Eren responded.

“Not that we’ve seen. Have you had any luck with finding anything? I’d like to see whoever it is caught and brought to justice.”

“Unfortunately, we’re not allowed to discuss an active case.”

“The way they were killed is interesting.” Hange offered leaning over the table inches away from Eren’s face. He sat back a little to get away. “The victims all appear to have no blood left in their bodies, but rarely are there any marks to be found on them to suggest how they got that way.”

“Hange.” Erwin warned. “What did I just finish saying?”

“I can assure you, I understand the importance of keeping a secret.” Eren smirked as though he were telling an inside joke. Levi watched him curiously.

Erwin asked them a string of questions, about the area and what kind of people live around here. Eren had to excuse himself a couple times when the café got too busy, while Mikasa answered what she could. Eren rejoined them and took over the answers while Mikasa looked over at the blonde and played with the scarf around her neck. “Well, thank you for your time. If you think of anything or see anything suspicious, please let us know.” Erwin pulled out his card and Levi did the same handing both owners a copy of each. “In the meantime, you may want to consider closing early and making sure none of your staff is alone for their safety.”

Mikasa chuckled softly and Eren smirked again as he stood. “My staff is perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but I’ll take it into consideration.” He shook each of their hands. “Please come back to visit, preferably not when you’re investigating a murder case nearby.”

“Don’t worry darling. I’ll be back for sure. Next time I’ll have to look around more.” Hange said shaking Eren’s hand enthusiastically. Erwin had to pull her away from Eren. “It was so nice to meet both of you.”

As they walked back to the crime scene Levi turned to face Hange. “What the hell was that shitty four eyes? You have the hots for the owner?”

“He’s cute sure, but he’s more into you than me.” Hange said cackling. “I just find something about him fascinating, from a scientist perspective not a love interest one. Can’t really say why yet though. My Hanji sense is tingling.”

“That tingling you’re feeling is because of all the caffeine and sugar you just consumed.” Levi said. He sighed as they approached the crime scene once more. Time to go back to work and come up empty handed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Another sleepless night. Another attack had left only 2 bodies in its wake this time. In a dark alley not far from the café they had visited yesterday. Levi couldn’t help but look in its direction, reasoning with himself that the reason why was because he’d much prefer the tea there than this convenience store crap that barely resembled coffee.

“Please tell me you got something this time Hange.” Levi said as he knelt inspecting the ground around the bodies. Something shiny caught his eye and he pulled out a glove so he could look at it more closely. It was a small pin with wings one white, and one blue over a shield. Just like he had seen at the café the day before He placed the pin in an evidence bag and tucked it into his pocket, determining he’d be returning to visit the café sooner than he expected.

“So far the same thing. No signs of any weapons used. These ones have no marks on them unlike the ones from yesterday. I really hope this doesn’t mean we’re dealing with multiple killers here.” She pulled on her hair. “This case is infuriating!”

“Hange! This one put up a fight.” Moblit hollered and Hange and the detectives both came over to see. It was another body farther away from the rest, as though he’d managed to crawl away somehow. His hands covered in blood, but it didn’t seem like it was from his own wounds. His nails were long with tissue under them. Hange gently scraped under them while Moblit tried to open his jaw. Levi saw long canines which were odd, but the thing he was most interested in was the two fingers the man must have clamped down on before he died. Moblit fished them out with a gloved hand and put them into an evidence bag.

“I’ll take him back to the lab, see if we can get anything else.” Hange patted the dead mans head. “You did good buddy.”

They began to pack up the scene, the bodies being sent for forensics before being given to any next of kin. Erwin looked at Levi as he got into his car.

“Are you coming back with us?”

“I’m going to look at another lead of my own.” Levi said pulling out the bag he’d tucked away earlier. “You go on ahead. I’ll meet you back at the lab.”

\----------

Levi walked in the direction the mushroom haired man had sent him finding Eren leaning against the armrest of one of the couches a book in his hand. He seemed so engrossed in it that he didn’t react to Levi’s approach, giving him the opportunity to read the title of the book.

“Mary Shelly’s Frankenstein.” Levi read aloud. “Didn’t peg you as a horror buff.”

“Frankenstein is a tragedy not a horror story.” Eren said placing a bookmark into the worn pages and closing the book. Today he didn’t have his glasses on, and Levi was astonished with the way his eyes looked without them. He’s seen that they were a vibrant color before, but the teal was not a color he’d ever seen. Gold specs could be seen in them as the man moved his eyes to look at Levi directly.

“A tragedy? A monster went around terrorizing and killing people, forced Frankenstein to make him a bride.” Levi argued, taking a seat across from Eren on one of the plush chairs.

“The monster didn’t ask to be born, or made in his case.” Eren countered his face becoming somber. “He was abandoned by his creator and shunned by the world. Had he been taught the things society expected of him, he may not have been a monster. And as for terrorizing the people, its their own fault for seeing someone different from them and not even giving him a chance. He didn’t mean to harm people. Most of the time.”

“And his bride?”

“It’s lonely being the only one of your kind. I’m sure.” Eren said his gaze intensifying. “He just wanted someone who understood him.” He shifted in his seat. “The real monster of the story is the doctor. The monster wouldn’t have even existed if he hadn’t gone psycho.” Levi noticed how Eren’s hands clenched.

“So, I take it you’re fond of the story then.” Levi said raising his hands in surrender. “I have to admit, I read the cliff notes version when I was in school.”

Eren’s face softened and his hand unfurled. “Someday you’ll need to give it another chance then. He looked at Levi intently. “I’m sure you didn’t come here just to chat about my choice in reading. How can I help you today detective?” Eren sat up and reached out for the cup that was on the table. “Detective Smith isn’t with you today?”

“He’s checking on a potential lead. I wanted to ask more about your symbol.” Levi pointed to the doorway that held the wings of freedom crest while pulling out the evidence bag in his pocket. “This was found at the latest crime scene.”

Eren took the bag from him, running his hands over the pin. “I’ve given these as gifts to my regulars. Sort of as a pass to get into the club.”

“The club?” Levi pressed.

Eren gestured to the door. “At night I run Flügel der Freiheit. It’s a club here in the basement. It’s perfectly legal.” He said quickly. “I have all the proper paperwork. We just don’t advertise it and allow word of mouth to follow its course. That way I keep my clientele to a minimum.”

“So most of the people who go there you would know?”

Eren nodded while handing the pin back. “Especially someone who had this crest. Unless this was stolen, I would have personally given it to them. Do you think the pin is from the victim or the murderer?”

“I hope it would be from the murderer honestly. It would be the only lead we really have. But more than likely it is a victim. I’ll know more once forensics comes back.”

“I’ve had previous regulars stop coming so I can’t necessarily go off of who hasn’t been showing at the club.” Eren leaned back into his seat. “If it’s the victim I might be able to identify them.”

“I’m afraid there’s not much left to identify.” Levi stated. He stood up and Eren stood with him. “I won’t take up any more of your time. I’d hoped to get a lead somehow.”

“If it will help your case, you’re welcome to come to the club.” Eren dug in his pocket. “Mikasa is usually security but in case you come a day she’s not working just show them this. They’ll let you in. The club runs Thursday through Monday.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you Eren.”

“Always a pleasure detective.”

\---------

Annie waited until Levi had left to approach Eren. “You think it’s wise to invite a cop to the club?”

“Better to offer the invitation than him think we’re hiding anything.” Eren stated. “For the most part, to an outsider it would just seem like a typical club. We’ll just have to be on guard if he takes me up on the offer. Make sure people are using the back rooms rather than doing anything out in the open.” He walked back to his office and Annie followed him.

“You failed to mention the pins have numbers too.” Annie noted as he looked through his filing cabinet. He pulled out the notebook and skimmed through the pages finding what he needed.

“Whether it was a victim or the murderer, this case has obviously become something the police won’t be able to handle.”

“We’ve assumed as much before based on the way the bodies are found.” Annie said taking a seat while she waited for him.

Eren tapped the book. “The pin was Marcel.”

“Which means he was the victim. He was too weak to cause all these murders.”

“Alone yes.” Eren agreed. “I’ll have to go through the footage and see the last time he was in and if he went home with anyone.”

“Means that whoever is killing people..”

“Must be a monster too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and the others go to Flügel der Freiheit for the first time.

Levi arrived just before Hange and Erwin got there. He flipped the card Eren had given him a few days ago idly in his hand. He wasn’t sure what they would find, if anything, but they were running out of possibilities. At least it appeared Hange had bothered to shower today. Her hair was down rather than being in her usual ponytail and she had put in contacts instead of her usual glasses. She waved enthusiastically to Levi and increased her pace to meet him.

“Why are we at the coffee shop again?” Hange asked as she looked around. “And why did you ask us to dress nice?”

“Apparently, there’s one more facet to this place.” Levi said motioning them forward and followed the directions on the card to an entrance towards the basement. As they neared the door, Levi could feel the vibrations from music, but couldn’t actually hear it until he opened the door.

Flanking each side of the door stood two large men. One tall and lean, the other slightly shorter than the other, but with a lot more muscle. Levi showed the muscular one the card and he waved them through without any incident. The place was busier than Levi had expected based on his conversation with Eren. He was glad he’d chosen to wear something more casual than he was used to, otherwise he would have stood out more than he was already.

The basement was large with lots of dark booth seats and a moderately sized dance floor. Curtained rooms flanked the bar and he recognized Mikasa and Annie as they stood at each of the entrances. The bar itself wrapped around, and three people were working making drinks. He recognized two of them as the one’s he’d seen climbing up the rock wall his first time at the café. The third he’d never seen yet. Erwin moved through the crowd and made his way to the bar. Hange wrapped her arm around Levi’s waist and followed Erwin using the path he had created.

While the music playing was not Levi’s choice, it wasn’t awful either. He continued his inspection of the place while also looking for one man in particular. He wondered if the lights did something to the eyes in this place. As he looked around her saw several that seemed to glow more brightly than others. Erwin handed him and Hange a drink and they stood taking in the place while also scanning the crowd for anything suspicious. Hange excused herself to find a restroom, handing Erwin her drink to watch. Levi could see Hange giggling as a handsome man had taken her hand and was kissing it as she was on her way back over to them.

“I appreciate the gesture darling, but my friends are waiting for me.” When she tried to gently pry away the man held onto her and even pulled her toward him. Hange’s eyes widened and Erwin and Levi pushed their way to get to her. Levi saw Eren behind her as though he’d materialized out of thin air. Levi stopped short when he saw the way Eren’s eyes glowed in the lighting. The normally teal eyes taking on a more vibrant viridian. The gold specs much more pronounced in the dark lighting. He slung one arm over Hange’s shoulders and pulled her close while he glared at the man who had quickly let go of her hand when he saw Eren.

“You wouldn’t be bothering one of my guests now would you?”

The man began to back off holding up their hands. “We didn’t realize she was yours.”

“Everyone here is mine. Asked to come by my invitation.” Eren’s eyes hardened. “I suggest you remember that before you try to cause trouble in my home.”

“You really wouldn’t want to mess with an Ackerman anyways.” Annie said behind Levi. He looked at her curiously wondering how she had made it over from her spot so quickly.

“Another Ackerman?” One of the other men inhaled and Erwin and Levi exchanged looks, confused as to why they were acting in such a way to Levi’s surname. Mikasa had arrived as well, standing nearby Eren. Her body tense like she was prepared for a fight.

“Scram vultures.” Eren said his voice dropping an octave lower. Between him and the two women’s menacing glares they hightailed it away from Levi and the others. Once he was certain they were gone, he released his hold on Hange.

“Sorry to do that.” Eren said politely. “Sometimes the guests need to be reminded how to treat a woman.” He looked at the three of them. “You’re all sticking out like sore thumbs. Might as well have a neon sign that says undercover cops.”

Levi looked down at his clothes. He thought he had dressed well for the evening. He’d worn a tight fitting black long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Erwin was wearing a button up olive green shirt and a pair of khaki slacks while Hange was wearing a simple black dress.

“Annie, Mikasa, I got them now thank you. Make sure to keep an eye on them so they don’t cause any trouble.” Both women nodded to Eren and walked back to their respective spots while Hange looked at Eren curiously still standing closer to him than Levi preferred.

“Why did they react that way hearing Ackerman?” Erwin asked curiously. Levi was glad he had asked as he was interested to know too. He simply assumed Mikasa had kicked the lot out before and used the common name to deter them from bothering them again. Seemed he was accurate from the way that Eren described it which left him mildy disappointed for some reason. He didn’t know much about his family. His mother died when he was young and he’d never known his father to take his surname. An absent uncle had raised him, but as soon as Levi had turned 16, the man had truly disappeared. Part of the reason he’d become a cop was to find him. While his uncle wasn’t the greatest of men, he didn’t understand why he disappeared without a trace.

Eren led them to one of the shadowed booths, where the timid mushroom head was already sitting. Hange pushed Erwin next to the blond while she pulled Eren into the booth next to her winking at Levi as she sat. Levi rolled his eyes and took the spot next to Eren. The booth gave them a good view of the whole club.

“Oh hey, it’s good to see you all again.” Armin said with a smile looking at Erwin shyly. “Wait are you here on business?”

“Not exactly.” Erwin responded. “Curiosity was a factor, but we were hoping to find something. I Have to say I wasn’t expecting a place like this when Levi told me about it.”

The group talked for awhile until Annie came to whisper something in Eren’s ear. “Sorry I need to deal with something. You won’t get much just sitting here all night. Why don’t you have some fun, relax. Don’t worry no one will bother you now.”

“I’ll stay with them Eren.” Mikasa offered. Eren nodded and Levi let him out of the booth so he could go with Annie. Eren was wearing all black today and the tight fitting jeans looked good on him as he walked off. One of the servers came up and offered them drinks. Hange decided to take Eren up on his suggestion and tried to pull Levi and Erwin to the dance floor. Levi gave her a death glare and she let go of his hand but Erwin had gone willing especially after the toadstool went with them. He downed his second drink quickly, not caring for the taste. Mikasa stayed nearby keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. Levi had seen the two men leave their places at the front twice, pulling people away from one another, and one man got kicked out.

______

Eren scanned the room looking for the detectives after meeting with the man Annie had taken him to. Of all the nights for Levi to take him up on his offer. He groaned inwardly. Now he needed to distract them or get them to leave so he could deal with other business.

He found Levi standing by himself away from the others. Mikasa was nearby talking to Hange while the woman danced. Erwin and Armin were also deep in conversation. Eren had to smile. Armin kept to himself most times, barely speaking to those outside of his girlfriend, Annie and his best friends. It seemed as though he and the detective had a lot of things in common. Armin was beginning to open up a little. Seeing nothing amiss, he decided to join the scowling short raven.

Armin had teased him for his interest in the pale man, joking that he could use a good man in his life. He actually found the pale raven rather interesting, and for that reason could never pursue anything further with him. Respecting him too much for a one nighter, and knowing anything more permanent would never work between them. Still he supposed it didn’t hurt to flirt for the night. He certainly wasn’t oblivious to the looks the short man gave him. He knew the raven was interested. He could smell it on him and hear how his heartbeat quickened when he neared even though he did a very good job hiding his emotions on his face. He stopped at the bar and picked up some drinks, seeing the detective was without one and having paid attention to what he had been drinking before.

“You’re not with the others again.” Eren noted as he returned. He offered Levi the glass and he must have moved too quickly again because he saw how he startled the observant man again.

“I’m not much of a dancer. Especially not this music.” Levi said taking the offered drink while looking at him curiously “Eren, what’s with the lighting in this place? It seems to mess with some people’s eyes. Or are you wearing contacts or something?”

Eren’s eyebrow quirked and his jaw tightened. “My eyes look different to you?” Inwardly he worried what that meant. So, he was really from the Ackerman bloodline then, although he seemed as oblivious to what that meant as Mikasa had been all those years ago when he met her. He smiled and winked at the shorter man while leaning in closer to him. “I didn’t know you paid attention to my eyes so much Detective.”

Levi stepped back at the close proximity, and Eren smiled wider when he heard his heart beat faster. “It is my job to be observant you know.”

“My apologies if I offended.” Eren held his hands up and stood back to his full height. “It’s just the UV lights. Although it’s not often people notice it.” He used the lame excuse he had at the ready. It was very uncommon for people to notice, but he was always prepared just in case. He’d found far too many outliers to the rule in his time in this world. “Would you like to go sit back down since you don’t like dancing?” Levi looked over at the others. “They’re fine, Annie and Mikasa won’t let anyone else bother your friends.”

Levi nodded and made his way back to the booth, looking up at the taller brunette as they walked. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, just needed to handle a shipment.” Levi eyed him carefully and Eren smiled. “I promise it’s not drugs or anything detective. Just some supplies. They come late per my request. I don’t let drugs into my club.” Eren sat down next to Levi using the excuse that if the others come back, he didn’t want to sit next to the new friends. Levi had agreed and didn’t seem bothered by the close proximity.

He asked about the case, knowing Levi couldn’t give him much. He’d seen the dark circles forming under Levi’s face and wondered how much sleep he was getting since this started. They talked about other things as well, getting to know one another better almost like a date Eren noted to himself. He skirted around questions about himself, telling the raven half truths. He asked about Levi’s family. Levi told him about his mother’s death and an absentee father and then an absentee uncle. He didn’t seem to know anything about his bloodline like Eren had assumed which eased Eren’s heart a little. Eren figured had he known, the man would have already tried to kill him rather than inching himself unconsciously closer to Eren. Eren waved over Ymir when the drinks were empty and had her get them new ones. She took the glasses with a nod. Hange came back over sitting down and fanning herself as she leaned into Eren. Eren smiled to himself as Levi glared at the woman. Hange reminded him of Sasha who was manning the bar and he enjoyed her company so far, even if she was more observant than he would like. He imagined someone like her would love to dissect him if given the chance.

Erwin and Armin joined them shortly after. It seemed as though the detectives had begun to loosen up a little and were less focused on the case and just having a good time. Hange’s face became flushed after another round of drinks, laughing at herself. Eren checked the time. It was getting late. The night had gone by rather quickly. He waved over at the bar, getting Connie’s attention and motioned to kill the music. Jean and Sasha yelled out for last call.

“I guess I should be going. I have to open the café tomorrow.” Armin said. Eren was surprised his friend had stayed as long as he had. Normally, he only stays for an hour or so before leaving.

“Grab Annie and go home. Just to be on the safe side. Bert, Reiner and Mika can handle things for the evening.”

“We all should get going.” Levi said and Hange let out a frustrated sigh before getting out of the booth. Eren got out next, followed but the raven. “I’m sure we’ve monopolized enough of your time tonight.”

“I enjoyed myself.” Eren replied honestly. “While I love my club, it can get monotonous at times. Here, I’ll walk you out.” Eren walked them toward the entrance, holding onto the inebriated Hange after she almost fell twice. She stumbled back into him as he walked with them up the stairs and Eren picked her up with ease getting a squeak from the woman. “I hope you didn’t drive Hange.”

“I can take her.” Erwin said once they were above ground again. “Sorry, we don’t have the opportunity to get out much.”

“Perfectly fine.” Eren said with a smile. He ignored Erwin’s request and walked with them back to the car. “I’ll just remember for next time she is a lightweight and make sure she gets diluted drinks.” He put her in Erwin’s front seat. He took a sniff of the tall blonde, nodding his approval that the man was sober and could drive home. Turning, he saw Levi getting into his own car. “Hey, wait a second.” Eren said gripping his arm. “You had quite a bit to drink too.”

“I’m still sober. Unlike four eyes I can handle my alcohol.” Levi said looking up at Eren defiantly. Eren discreetly sniffed him, surprised to find the raven was correct. “You didn’t give eyebrows a hard time.”

“He didn’t drink as much.” Eren said leaning into the car so Levi couldn’t get in. He waved as Annie and Armin got in Annie’s car to go home for the night.

Levi shoved him lightly, “Move brat. I want to get some sleep.”

“I don’t know Detective. What kind of example do you give drinking and driving?” Eren teased, a smile blossoming on his face. He wasn’t sure what had brought this about.

“Tch. I told you, I’m fine. You want me to take a damn drunk driving test or something?”

Eren was going to reply and give a retort to suggest Levi come home with him, when he saw Reiner coming toward him. He must have found out more information. With a sigh, Eren moved out of the way, motioning for Levi to step in the car. “If you say so detective. Do be careful though.”

Levi let out a frustrated growl and pushed past Eren getting into the seat. It was not missed that Levi’s face also had a look of disappointment. This was for the best. Eren mused. He’d already decided earlier he wasn’t going to pursue anything with the raven, so why did he almost act so rashly? He stepped back so Levi could leave and waved at the car as it drove off, remaining where he stood until Reiner reached him.

“I’ve got a good lead.” Reiner said looking at the car as it drove off. “I can look on my own if you need to take care of-“

“I’m fine. Let’s see what we can find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. What did you think? Let me know in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally gets a lead, but it's not the one that he wants.

Levi truly hated this case. He was sick of not getting any sleep. He’d just made it home from the club when a lead was called in. Accepting his fate, he dressed in better attire for work and arrived on the scene. He wasn’t surprised Hange and Erwin weren’t here. More than likely shitty four eyes wouldn’t be making it at all. Moblit was capable enough without her, and he wasn’t so manic.

Levi frowned when he saw Nile Dok was already at the scene. He hated that man. He was another detective that he and Erwin needed to work with on occasion, but he liked to do rush jobs. If they were sending him in, it meant they were looking for any plausible scapegoat to tell the media, rather than actually finding the killer. Ignoring Dok, Levi went over to Moblit. “Anything new?” Levi asked looking at the pale woman Moblit was inspecting. He was startled when he noticed the woman breathing. “She’s alive?”

“We’re waiting on the paramedics to come.” Moblit said. I suggest if you want anything out of her you try to get it before they get here. Or before Dok twists it.”

Levi nodded and kneeled next to the woman. Her eyes were glazed, and she appeared almost peaceful. “Can you tell me anything about what happened?”

“I-I came out for a smoke and this man attacked me. I didn’t get a chance to see him. He shoved me into the wall, and he bit my neck.” She moved her hair out of the way. “It uh, it felt good after that. Almost like a drug.” She smiled widely at Levi. “One of the best drugs I’ve ever had.”

“Did he assault you?” Levi asked. He ran his hand over the skin where she said she’d been bitten, and there wasn’t a single blemish there.

The woman shook her head. “No. I think he was going to. The high was still there so I couldn’t, wouldn’t, have stopped him, but someone else came and pulled him off me. I could hear them fighting, but they were gone quickly.” Levi thanked the woman, making a mental note to have the hospital do a tox screen on her. He wasn’t entirely sure this had anything to do with his case. Figures, the one time he may have a live victim. Levi heard Nile yelling and cops running down the street. Levi chased after them. By the time he reached them, three officers had a man pinned to the ground who was struggling against them. His head turned and Levi gasped. Eren’s bright eyes were glowing again as he argued with the cops on him. Eren’s eyes caught Levi’s and the glow seemed to fade. He stopped struggling as much, and the cops put cuffs on him while Dok read him his rights.

“What’s going on?” Levi asked pushing his way through.

“This man was found running away from the scene.” Dok said. “We’ll take him back to the station for questioning.”

“You’re not questioning anyone. This is mine and Erwin’s case.”

“I don’t see Erwin here, do you?”

“Then we’ll fucking wait until he gets there.” Levi said watching as the cops roughly shoved Eren into the back seat. “Hey, don’t be assholes. He’s not resisting.”

“Something bothering you Ackerman?” Dok asked looking at him curiously.

“Your shitty half ass beard is what’s bothering me. I’ll meet you at the damn station.” Levi spun back around and ignored anything else Nile was trying to say to him. He called Erwin, then Hange, making sure both would be at the station.

\----------

Eren sat silently in the interrogation room. He was cuffed to the table in front of him. Had he wanted to, he could have easily broken them, but for the moment he decided he’d play nice with the detectives. At least Reiner had gotten away before the cops came. He’d be able to keep hunting the monster that attacked the girl while Eren was detained.

A detective he wasn’t familiar with had come in earlier asking him questions. Eren remained silent, refusing to answer them, even when the man’s fist landed on his face. Eren had smiled at him and had been tempted to break the cuffs then, but another officer came in to intervene. Lucky for him, since Eren was feeling peckish tonight. All the blood had the monster within screaming at him.

Eren heard the door open and was expecting Detective Dickwad to come back in, but he’d recognized Levi’s scent before he saw the man. He was holding coffee cups in his hands and took the seat across from Eren, pushing one of the cups toward him.

“I’m afraid it isn’t as good as the 104th coffee.” Levi said with a smirk. Eren took the cup and sipped on it, holding back the look of disgust. It must have been visible enough for the short detective because his smile broadened.

“If you can even remotely compare our coffee to this, then obviously we need to up our game.” Eren said quietly behind the cup.

“Yes, it’s awful.” Levi agreed not bothering to hide his own disgust as he took a sip himself. “Eren, I want to be able to help you, so I need you to help me out.”

“Are we playing good cop, bad cop then? I always figured you’d play bad cop.” Eren took a sip of his coffee to buy him some time while he analyzed the situation. “We both know it won’t do any good.” Eren said leaning forward, looking past Levi into the double mirrors. “This case has been dragging along for too long, and there haven’t been any good leads. Compounded with the news leaking what sensitive information the station does manage to find. So, you need to find a scapegoat. Something to tell the news before panic really begins to set in. At this point, it doesn’t matter what I say or what evidence I can give, I’ll be locked away to give the people peace of mind.”

Levi’s lips pursed and his blue/gray eyes dimmed. Eren was right and Levi knew it too. His eyes narrowed slightly. “I won’t let that happen.”

Eren looked back up at the double paned mirror. “I’m afraid you won’t have much choice detective.” He said softly. “Try and defend me too much and they’ll argue it’s because you know me. Then they’ll take you off the case entirely.”

“And what makes you think that?” Levi asked

“Because I know men like him. They do what they have to to get what they want.” He sighed and leaned back taking a sip of the awful coffee again. “Feel free to try and prove me wrong though.”

“What were you doing at the crime scene?”

“I was taking Ymir home.” Eren lied easily. “She lives a block away. I saw the cop cars and I was worried something might have happened. I didn’t want to leave her if it was still dangerous. When I got close to the scene, the cops attacked me.”

“That’s bullshit.” The idiot detective stormed back in looking ready to hit Eren again. Eren turned his attention to him, almost daring him to try, when Levi stepped in the way. He yelled over Levi’s shorter form. “You attacked that woman, you were about to rape her, and you left her for dead.”

Eren sat back in the chair smiling calmly at the detectives. “Assaulting a woman huh? Then I’m not your man.”

Hange cackled as she walked in stepping past the arguing detectives. “Letting that gay flag fly proudly, now aren’t you?” Hange asked sitting on the table. She grabbed Levi’s coffee and took a large chug.

“What?” Detective Douchebag looked at Eren in confusion and he couldn’t help but smile farther.

“Women aren’t exactly my type.” Eren said. “Neither are men who attempt and fail at growing facial hair.” Hange cackled louder smacking the table in glee.

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry if I outed you. Would you be a dear and let me see your hands? We’ll get you out of here in no time.”

“Of course.” Eren held one of his hands for her as she pulled out some supplies from her pocket. She scraped underneath his fingernails and inspected his hands.

“Would you also agree to a teeth impression?” Hange asked looking up at him through her glasses while she worked.

Eren shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He said, giving her the other hand when she was done with the first. “Thanks for the manicure Hange, I needed one.”

“You’re adorable.” Hange said with a smile. “Those bracelets don’t suit you though.” Hang tight. I’ll be back with the impression in a jiffy.”

“Wait, how did you know the man is gay?”

“Well, it’s obvious.” Hange said tilting her head. “Aside from the fact I’ve met this man, I’ve known since the day I met him. No straight man looks and dresses like him. Mmm and that scent he gives off; you should tell me what cologne that is so I can buy some for Moblit.” She said looking back at Eren. “He also works with quite a few women, and aside from being very polite and gentlemanly with them, he’s shown absolutely no interest in them. I’ll have Moblit run all the tests, just in case you want to get it in your head that since we’re acquaintances, I’d let him free. Toodoloo everyone, be back soon.”

“Whatever, your sexual orientation has no basis. And there have been cases of men being assaulted as well.”

Eren began to exude his calming pheromones, getting annoyed with this detective. He watched as the man’s eyes began to glaze over and smiled to himself. He noticed Levi wasn’t as affected though, furthering the belief he was a true Ackerman.

“Let me finish my interrogation Dok. Then you can ask any follow up questions.” Levi was able to push the man easily now that he was dazed. He slammed the door shut harder than was necessary and sat down across from Eren. He picked up his cup and scowled. “Shitty four eyes drank from this didn’t she?”

“It’s not as though she could have made it any worse.” Eren said with a nod. Levi took the lid off and drank it that way instead.

“Would this Ymir be able to collaborate your story?”

Eren nodded. Ymir was quick on her feet and as capable of telling bullshit lies as much as he was. As soon as she was asked a question, she’d know how to best answer it. He was sure of it. Hange came back shortly and Eren turned as much as the cuffs allowed so she could take the impression she wanted. Levi continued to ask him questions, asking where he was during previous attacks. This Eren was able to answer truthfully. Only one of the times was the club not open and that was when he’d been with someone from the club after hours. Levi frowned when Eren told him this, but not because it wouldn’t help his case. Better for Levi to understand there wouldn’t be anything between the two of them now before he became too invested. Eren mused.

Just as Eren expected, his statement wasn’t enough, and Detective Dickwad was still insisting he be held for further investigation. He was insisting Eren be detained until a warrant would be granted. Levi was arguing with him, but it wasn’t enough. Eren was brought back to a cell by the other officers. Levi looked furious as Eren was taken away.

“Boys will have some fun with you tonight, you murdering psychopath.” Dok told him as he held his hands out to be uncuffed.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be fine. It is nice you seem so concerned about my ass though detective.” Eren smirked. He certainly wasn’t worried about anyone in jail, more what he would do to them if left unchecked. He hadn’t been given a phone call, but Reiner would make sure someone came after he dealt with the monster. He hoped Reiner had managed to catch him and put a stop to some of the murders at least. Eren took a seat on one of the benches nodding to the men around him before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Luckily the cell didn’t have any windows as he knew the sun was up. He obviously didn’t have his sunglasses right now and didn’t want to deal with that pain amongst all his other problems. He exuded what he liked to refer as the ‘don’t fuck with me’ pheromone and several people inched away from him.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sleeping but he heard people talking and had picked up on Levi’s voice before his scent this time. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw who was between Levi and Erwin Smith.

“Hey Dot, long time no see.” Eren said giving the man a wink.

“I hope you know I got woken up because of you. I’m old Jaegar. I need my sleep.” Dot Pixus was an old friend of Eren’s who had helped him out of several incidents and had helped him with the legal work when it came to the café and bar. Reiner must have gotten a hold of Armin then.

“Next coffee is on me.” Eren promised standing up and walking to the bars. He saw several people turn away from him as he neared them and dialed back his pheromones, not wanting to frighten Pixus or the detectives accidentally.

“I always drink for free. I have some coffee for you in the car.”

“I take it I’m free to go?” Eren asked looking at the detectives.

“Dok says that you’ll be watched, but there’s not enough evidence to keep you.”

“And the warrants?” Eren wasn’t concerned with what the cops would find. He and his friends were meticulous to make sure no evidence would ever be found.

“Also not enough evidence.” Dot said placing his arms behind his back as Levi ordered the officer to unlock the cell. “There was also another murder while you were with these fine gentlemen.” To this Eren frowned. It means there was either multiples or the one had slipped away from Reiner. “In any case Dok will be dealing with me now if he wishes to speak with you.” Pixus was highly respected if not viewed as rather eccentric, especially in his old age. Eren was glad he’d managed to stay on the man’s good side all these years. “And don’t think I’m going to let that man get away with throwing a punch at you during your interrogation, or for not allowing you your phone call.”

“I wouldn’t bother with the punch. I barely felt it anyways.” Eren said with a smile. He stood at the front desk waiting for his belongings to be returned to him. Tucking it all back into his pockets he followed Pixus to his nice car he could see on the street.

“Well, as always it’s been a pleasure detectives. I do hope I don’t see you under these circumstances again. Feel free to still come to the café or the club though. Just leave the moron here next time.” He gave a short wave before climbing into the passenger seat. He covered his eyes from the bright sun.

“Here.” Pixus tapped his shoulder and Eren looked to see a pair of sunglasses in his hand.

“You’re the best Dot.” Eren said smiling and putting the glasses on. He took a sip of the coffee in the center console. “Ahh, this is wonderful. I’m going to owe you a premiere wine for this.”

Pixus drove him back to his apartment complex, filling him in that Armin had indeed been the one to call him. Pixus had immediately ordered to see the interrogation footage when he arrived. He said Dok was surprised to see anyone which set a red flag that Eren had not been allowed his phone call, which he had told Levi Eren had refused. The samples Hange had taken had also come back negative. Eren’s teeth had not matched the impressions some of the bodies had had and his fingerprints hadn’t been of any use. The girl had fingernail marks in her skin, but Eren’s nails were free of any DNA.

“I’m not going to pry Jaegar. Just make sure you don’t get caught in whatever it is you’re doing.” Pixus said as he pulled up to Eren’s complex. “You know as well as I do, they’re going to grasp at whatever straws they can at this point.”

Eren nodded promising to be safe and giving the man a reassuring smile. “I’m always careful.”

Pixus glared at him. “We both know that is a lie. Otherwise, you wouldn’t need to keep me around.”

“Aww. I just like you, and it’s good to keep you busy old man. Don’t want that brain to go to waste.” He gave the man a wave. “I’ll see you around. Thanks again Dot, for everything.” He waited until the car had drove off before pulling out his phone and calling Reiner. “Tell me everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some of Eren's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hard time with these types of explanation/backstories. Hope it comes across the way I wanted it to. Let me know what you think in the comments.

Levi rubbed his forehead in frustration. The case was going nowhere still. Thanks to Dot Pixus, Nile had been removed from the case, which was a relief to Levi, but since Eren had been detained there were no further leads. The girl who survived also said it wasn’t him who attacked, although she said he may have been the one to save her. She said the man who attacked her had pale skin, and she’d only gotten a glimpse of the savior. If that were the case, it would explain why Eren was nearby, but not why he didn’t say anything during his interrogation. Her toxicology screen had come back with some interesting results and Hange had been able to take that information and continue to look for similar results from the murder cases previous and since.

It seemed as though the murders had died down slightly. Perhaps the person was wary after almost getting caught? But there had been another murder that same night, this body displaying more of the torn up skin like Hange had seen before. He’d avoided going back to the café since Eren had been released, even though he missed the tea (and the green eyed owner) more than he probably should. Hange had been there a few times and teased Levi for not going, returning with drinks and food for her, Moblit, and Erwin. She always told Levi to go himself and insisted Eren didn’t hold anything against them for his arrest. He drank the tea he’d made, and it simply did not have the same flavor as the ones in the small shop.

Erwin had gone home some time ago, and Levi should have left then too. He was looking through all the pictures trying to piece everything together. Unfortunately, it seemed as though they were dealing with multiple killers. He looked at the wings they’d found on the scene and absently twirled the card Eren had given him. How did Eren fit in all this? His coworker Ymir had been able to verify he’d walked her home that night. She’d seemed rather frustrated she’d needed to say anything to the cops. Levi recognized her as one of the shot girls at the club. He’d wanted to go ask Eren if he was indeed the savior, but figured he wouldn’t give anything after being arrested for the crime regardless of what Hange said. Levi hoped that Eren just coincidentally was there like he said, and not that he was trying to find out who it was on his own. Perhaps he’d given the club owner too much information and Eren felt guilty somehow one of his regulars had been killed. With another sigh of frustration he downed the rest of his tea and looked at the time. It was far later than he’d expected. Erwin had left hours ago. Levi stood and buttoned up his jacket turning off his computer and his office lights before leaving.

He never bothered to drive when he was just going to the station. He didn’t live far and he lived in a decent part of the city. He could handle his own. Erwin had found him and got him out of the streets, changing him from one of the would be criminals to the one who now catches them. He’d moved up the ranks rather quickly, catching up to Erwin even though his crass attitude would get him at trouble at times.

He sensed rather than saw someone following him and he made sure to keep his usual pace not looking back. It was possible it was a homeless person looking to get some change, even though they weren’t as common in this area. “So the rumors were true, another Ackerman.” He heard someone say and he’d turned his head, not seeing anyone behind him. He looked forward to see a man with slick backed hair and protruding eyes looking at him. “A dumb Ackerman, but an Ackerman nonetheless.” Levi was thrown towards a nearby alley before he could even blink. He’d managed to land on his feet and looked toward the man who’s eyes were now glowing. Just like he’d seen people in the club. “An Ackerman who’s a cop. That’s worse than the bitch up that freaks ass all the time.” The man was standing at the end of the alleyway, and Levi had been tossed surprisingly far into the middle of it. He looked around for an exit cursing when he realized he was in a dead end. He’d never heard the man move, yet he was right in front of him again. “No matter. I’ll get rid of one of them at least.” He lifted Levi off the ground and rather than fighting and kicking against him, Levi flung his legs around him. He twisted the arm that was holding his neck and spun loose, reaching for the gun in its holster. The man laughed maniacally. “Oh, you’re a stupid Ackerman. That won’t do you any good.” Levi shot after giving a warning and the man still continued to move toward him. It hit his shoulder. Levi wasn’t looking to kill him, just injure. The man looked at the wound with interest, digging the bullet out and licking the blood on his hand. The skin hissed and steamed. His eyes gleamed more, becoming brighter in the dark alley. Levi yelled and shot again as the man came rushing at him.

He was slammed into the wall with extreme force, the wind being knocked out of him as he gasped to get air back in his lungs. “I wonder what an Ackerman tastes like.” Levi watched in horror as the man’s incisors elongated and he bit into Levi’s shoulder. Levi screamed in agony and tried to push the man off. He emptied the rest of the clip into the man’s stomach, but it didn’t even make him flinch. Levi swore it made him bite harder. He felt a pain running through his whole body, like he’d been electrocuted.

Levi was losing consciousness and fast. His limbs stopped cooperating so he wasn’t able to grab the knife he kept tucked in the back of his pants as old habit. He vaguely realized he was going to die here, in this shithole alley. He’d be the next body that Hange squealed about. He’d seen the man’s face become something that no longer was a man. His fingernails elongating and digging into Levi’s flesh. Hange would seriously get a kick out of this if she could see it. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen to him next.

There was a loud roar and Levi was dropped on the ground, hitting his head hard on the wall. The growling and screeching intensified and he looked up to see the man who attacked him fighting someone or something rather. Levi knew he should run, but his legs wouldn’t move so he was stuck watching with fascinated horror. The monster who’d ripped the creature away from him was now biting hard on the creatures neck and blood was spraying. It punched and kicked the creature until it slumped to the ground. Levi watched as the body began to change, talons turned to fingernails, canines became like regular teeth, and the glowing blue eyes dulled to a pale blue before the life in them went away completely. His vision became hazy and he fought back consciousness as the other thing approached him. Out of the frying pan and into the fucking fire. He was losing the battle against his mind looking up at the glowing green eyes boring down into him before there was nothing.

\--------

Levi woke up on a couch in confusion. He wasn’t sure where he was or how he got here. His shirt was off and he had several bandages on that he could feel more than see. The room itself was dark, only the light of the moon flooding in.

“You should have killed him, or at least left him for dead.” He heard someone say. The voice was muffled but sounded familiar. “You’re putting all of us at risk trying to help him. Stop thinking with your fucking dick and deal with this the way you should.”

“I know you don’t like it when I get involved in these things, but I think he made the right choice this time.” A quieter voice argued. Levi almost didn’t hear him. “Cops wouldn’t ignore one of their own being killed. They’d make it so much worse for all of you.”

“I don’t care. He’s a fucking Ackerman. You may not understand because you haven’t been around as long, but they’re not something you want to mess with.”

“So, you’re going to kill me too? Come on and try blonde bitch.” The voices began to raise as arguing continued. Levi looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He saw his knife on the table and reached for it.

“You shouldn’t be moving yet.” He recognized the voice as Eren’s. “Some of those wounds are pretty deep.” Levi could see him as he entered the room, his eyes glowing as he walked toward him almost carefully. “I made you some tea. It won’t be as good as the café, but it should help to calm your nerves.” Eren stayed as far away as he was able as he handed the cup to Levi. He looked toward the door where people were still fighting and released a high pitched whistle and the fighting stopped. Levi tentatively took the cup from Eren confused as to why he was wherever he was. He took a small sip to determine if it would burn his mouth or not. It was the perfect temperature, so he took a larger sip as he looked around the room, dim lights were turning on and he saw a rather pissed off Annie walk in and sit on the other side of the couch, her arms crossed while she glared at Levi. He’d gotten the impression since he met her that she didn’t like him, but now it appeared that had now turned to hatred and Levi was confused as to why. Next he saw Armin and Mikasa come out of the room, Mikasa rolling her shoulders and shrugging Armin away. Mikasa stood next to Eren while Armin joined Annie on the couch giving Levi a reassuring smile.

“Where am I and how did I get here?” He asked looking between everyone. “Why are all of you here?” Eren was standing far away by the large windows having backed up after giving Levi his tea.

“What’s the last thing you remember detective?” Eren asked in return.

“I was….in an alley. Someone attacked me when I was on my way home from the station. The rest doesn’t really make sense.” He touched his shoulder tentatively, while it was covered and he couldn’t see it, he could still feel the bite marks further solidifying it hadn’t been some crazy dream.

“Well, you’re in my apartment. And I was…in an alley.” Eren mimicked, his mouth curling up in a smirk.

“Eren.” Annie said his name like a warning. She and Eren were having a staring contest with one another.

It was Mikasa who spoke, turning Annie’s evil glare towards her. “Everything you think you saw was real.” Mikasa said. Eren looked at her in surprise. “Your brain wasn’t playing tricks on you. You weren’t hallucinating. The monsters from horror movies really do exist, for the most part.”

“Hollywood has done a shit job portraying them though. They don’t really get anything right.” Annie said rolling her eyes. “Vampires don’t sparkle. And they’re relatively normal looking when they’re not feeding. They’re not immortal, and they’re born that way. Shifters are pains in the ass. You don’t want to deal with them unless you have to.”

Levi looked between the group before he let out a laugh. “Very funny.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in when you first hear it.” Mikasa said with a little less coldness in her voice. “Ok, let me ask you this. “What do Eren’s eyes look like right now?”

Levi turned to look at the man. “They’re like they were in the club. They’re more yellow green than your usual teal. But they aren’t glowing as much as before.”

“I love that you pay such close attention to my eyes.” Eren said jokingly, but his posture suggested he was uncomfortable.

“The reason they look different is because it’s nighttime. Not because of the lighting or any other b. s. he told you. And normal people can’t see it.” Armin piped in. “I can’t tell any difference between them. Hange or Erwin would say the same thing.” 

“The ‘glowing’ you’re referring to is when they’re upset or they’re getting ready to attack. Right now it’s dimmer because Eren’s calm and there’s lights on so he doesn’t need to see in the dark.” Mikasa added.

“So when I saw all those eyes glowing in the club…”

“They’re all monsters. Just like me.” Eren said softly earning a smack from Mikasa.

“You’re not a monster Eren. We’ve been through this.”

Eren barked a laugh. “Mika an egg is an egg no matter how you cook it.”

“You’re like the things I saw in the alley?” Levi asked processing all of this. He recalled seeing eyes that he thought were so much like Eren’s. “You were one of them. The one who saved me.”

“Exactly. Monster’s don’t save people Eren.” Mikasa snapped her fingers and Levi turned toward her. “You just remember that he saved you before you try anything detective. Twice. Annie here would have let you bleed out and die, but Eren not only saved you from the crazed vampire but brought you here and patched you up.” Levi looked toward Annie who’s eyes were glowing the same blue as his assailant had. She gave a small nod in agreement.

“Thank you Eren.” Levi saw his posture stiffen and his head was tilted curiously.

“You just watched me kill someone and yet you’re thanking me?”

“Eren. Stop talking. Go upstairs and clean up. This is what you wanted me here for right?” The two glowered at one another before Eren finally relented and went upstairs.

“Now. Lets start from the beginning shall we?” Mikasa moved to the couch and sat next to Armin who was patting Annie’s hand affectionately.

Annie looked toward the stairs “Keep in mind, I haven’t decided if you should live or not. I do not share Eren’s sentiment toward you, although Armin was right killing a cop would be rather bothersome.” Annie watched him intently. Levi swallowed when he looked at her, knowing she was being completely serious. Mikasa began to speak.

“A long time ago, Eren’s mother was killed by a vampire. The real kind. Eren's father went mad with grief and managed to find people like him. A cult would be the best description. He began to experiment, after learning about the Ackerman bloodline and what they were supposed to be capable of. He and the other people started taking children from nearby towns to he could test his theory. The first people he experimented on were his own 2 children.

The experiment wasn’t a success, not in the way they wanted. Rather than making people like Ackerman’s they created hybrids. Humans who had the same capabilities as the monsters. Increased speed and strength, heightened senses, control of pheromones. All of it, but they also inherited the bad, such as the blood lust. He didn’t stop after his sons, he kept trying, changing the serum each time, resulting in different renditions and different power levels amongst this group. Some went mad from it and became even more crazed than the things they had been created to kill.”

“Dr. Jaegar realized what he did was wrong after that.” Annie chimed in. “He wanted to ‘dispose of the evidence’ and tried to kill his youngest son, Eren. Eren ended up killing the good doctor instead, and he made a run for it, releasing all the rest of the subjects before he disappeared.”

Mikasa continued. “Eren hid from the world for many years while he tried to cope with what he had become. He was disliked by other vampires because he was different and he couldn’t fully join the human world because they’d panic if they knew what he really was.

All this changed when he happened upon a small girl” Her lips curled up in a smile. “My parents had been murdered and they had taken me to sell. But Eren rescued me. He killed the men in the process, but instead of being frightened of him, I was grateful. I fell asleep in his arms from sheer exhaustion and he was so warm. When I woke I was in a comfortable bed and this teenager was looking over me. I saw how his eyes glowed in the night, and rather than being frightened of them, I found them to be calming, almost like the comfort of a night light in the dark. Eren kept trying to take me places, so I could find someone else to live with, but I kept coming back to him. He decided he was stuck with me after the fourth try and decided to raise me.”

“He found me too.” Armin said. “My grandfather had died, but I didn’t know it at the time. My parents had told me to stay there, and so I did, watching and waiting even when I ran out of food and when it started to smell. Eren found me like that, curled up in a ball near my grandfather’s corpse. He said he’d smelled the body but had heard a heartbeat still.”

“I insisted Armin stay with us, and Eren finally relented. We’ve been inseparable since, and with us, he relearned how to fit back in with ordinary humans. He taught me what it was to be an Ackerman, and Eren slowly began to mix both worlds which he walked together. It was as though since he had figured out how to do it, he needed to show it to others. He managed to find most of the people his father had tested on, and was able to give them a place to fit in. Others, like the thing that attacked you, were ones that preferred to live like the creatures they’d been created to kill.

There are many different forms of monsters out there, but like humans, there are good and bad ones. Quite a few of them are just trying to live every day lives. Eren tried to create a safe haven for those like him. He’s stronger than most of the others, and he earned their respect over the years. The club is their safe haven, and they can find willing partners while not losing themselves completely.

“Eren only has a few rules for us.” Annie added again. “We’re not to kill unless our own lives are in danger, and anything with normal humans must be consensual. A lot of our kind have preferred to pair up with ones like us. Armin and I are one of the exceptions.”

Levi rubbed his shoulder, remembering the pain that had coursed through his body from the bite. “Why would this ever be consensual?” He asked more to himself, but Annie must have heard him.

“He made it hurt. We have the ability to completely numb the wound and the body itself, we can make it painful like he must have for you, and we can make it extremely pleasurable. There’s a lot of people who look for our kind for the last one. It’s supposed to be like the best drug high possible, which makes drug addicts very willing candidates. Often times we actually end up saving them by getting them off the drugs and craving bites instead.

We can also release pheromones, which some people think is like a mind control. We can change people’s emotions based on what we want them to feel. For instance,” Annie looked at him with a dark smile, “you’ve just heard all of this craziness and yet you are sitting there calmly. While my poor Armin here is practically unconscious.” Levi looked where she was petting Armin’s head. “Since you’re an Ackerman, I have to increase the calming pheromones and it’s too much for the normal human in the room.”

Levi grunted and drank the last of his tea, it having gone cold while he listened to the story. “You keep mentioning Ackerman like it’s something important or special. What is it supposed to mean?”

“In terms of the stories you may have heard, an Ackerman is similar to Van Helsing.” Mikasa answered. “Ackerman’s were supposed to be trained to hunt our kind, but over the years, it appears that has been forgotten, at least by some of the bloodline. I don’t really see any of the people I interact with as monsters that need to be put down.”

“Nature vs. nurture.” Eren said quietly. Levi looked up to see him on the stairwell curled up around himself while he listened. “You wouldn’t ever see me as a monster, so you didn’t see any of them as ones either.”

“True.” Mikasa agreed. Levi rubbed his head. This was a lot to take in, yet in some ways it was like the curtain falling away and things were making more sense now. He had a hard time determining if it was because of Annie’s effects or if this was how he truly felt. “Are we born with any abilities too?”

Mikasa nodded. “That’s supposed to be the story. Ackermans are supposed to be able to do everything the creatures of the night can do, but not be one of them. We can sense when they’re close in our cases it’s the eyes looking different. We have faster reflexes and overall better natural fighting skills than the average human. We also don’t get sick as often and heal a lot faster. So it won’t be long until you’re better again. It doesn’t make us impossible to kill though, just gives us an edge.”

“Even a trained Ackerman would have a hard time with the man you fought today.” Eren said. “He’s one of the first experiments. He was pretty close in strength to me.”

“Do you feel better now?” Mikasa asked looking at him worriedly. Eren sighed and walked back down joining the others. Levi didn’t fail to notice he kept his distance from him making Levi more upset than he probably should be. Levi yawned uncontrollably. While he wanted to know more, it seemed he’d reached his limit for the night. Annie seemed to notice this as well.

“I’m sure you probably have more questions, but you really should rest more.” Annie said. “You know where to find us if you decide you want to know more.” She shook Armin awake. “Let’s go home love.” Armin gave her a lopsided smile and nodded, getting up and wrapping his arms around Annie’s waist.

Mikasa also excused herself giving Eren a kiss on the cheek and talking softly to him. He nodded and told her he’d see her tomorrow. Mikasa took a look at Levi sitting on the couch. “It would probably be safer for you to stay here at least for tonight, but I can take you home if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Why would I be safer here?” Levi asked seeing Eren flinch out of the corner of his eye.

“The guy who attacked you, he probably wasn’t alone and you’re wounded now. You’ll be easy pickings if any of his friends decide to finish what they started.”

Levi supposed that made sense agreeing to stay for the night. He snapped his fingers in recollection. “That reminds me, he was talking about the Ackerman thing when he came after me. They might come after you too.”

Mikasa smiled. “They can try. I live with 2 of the hybrids, and there’s a reason why I’m the security at the club. I can take care of myself.” With one final wave she left the two men alone, Eren standing awkwardly far away still and Levi staring at the coffee table contemplating everything he’d learned.

Levi rolled his shoulders. Now that Annie had mentioned it, he was exhausted. “Am how I feeling because of you right now?” Levi asked looking over at Eren. “Have you always controlled my emotions?”

Eren’s eyes widened before appearing very sad. “No. Annie’s better at that than I am. I’ve used it around you, but you were never affected. Not that you’d believe me.” He said the last sentence softer Levi almost not catching it. “I can tell Mikasa to come back for you.”

“No, I honestly don’t feel like I could move if I wanted to. My legs still don’t feel right.” Levi admitted “So, the club, do you have it because you can’t sleep or something?” He motioned at the couch across from him where the others had sat.

That made Eren grin at least even though he didn’t leave his spot. “No I’m just a night owl by choice. We do prefer the dark, but there’s no reason why we can’t be out in the day. Not going to catch me burning into flames or anything stupid. And I do sleep, just like anyone else. I just suffer from insomnia.”

Levi nodded, to that he could relate. He’d been running on even less sleep since the case started. He still had a million questions he wanted to ask, but he chose not to seeing how it seemed to bother Eren. He’d wait until he could talk to Mikasa or Armin. One thing about Mikasa’s story still bothered him though. “Mikasa seemed to tell the story like it happened a long time ago, but you look younger than me. Is the whole immortal thing real?”

Eren sighed. “No, I bleed just like anyone else would.” He stepped forward so Levi could see as he raised his sleeve up. Levi could see scratch and bite marks from the fight. “We can heal very fast, but we need to drink blood to make it so. I eat normal food, including garlic. We don’t need blood to survive, but it does make us much weaker without it. I also age, just not as fast as usual. Kind of like reverse dog years I guess. And don’t bother asking for my real age. It’s rude.”

Levi smiled at that. “Ok. Age is a sensitive subject.”

“Anything else you’re dying to know? You really should get some sleep. You can stay here on the couch, but I do have a spare bedroom.”

A bed would be much nicer than where he was. The couch wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn’t helping his aching limbs either. “The spare room would be great. I may need some help getting there though.” He looked up at Eren. “How long will this sensation last for?” At least it didn’t hurt anymore, not as much, more like pins and needles after your leg falls asleep.

“It varies from person to person. You should be fine by tomorrow. You-you don’t mind me touching you?”

“Eren, you saved my life. If you wanted to kill me you would have already. I’m not frightened of you.” Levi said his words softly and slowly letting them sink in, especially the last sentence.

“Obviously something happened with the last of the Ackerman bloodline. You all have no sense of self preservation.” Eren said with a huff. He offered his arm to Levi which he gladly took and Eren helped him stand. When Levi almost fell over he felt Eren’s arm wrap around his waist. Levi’s ears reddened and Eren inhaled loudly causing Levi to blush more once he realized why Eren might react that way. He got irritated with himself and almost pulled away, but he would have fallen flat on his ass had he done so. Eren helped him up the steps and into a minimalized bedroom. He helped him onto the bed and Levi was surprised on how comfortable it was.

“Bathroom is down the hall. Towels are in the linen closet in the bathroom if you want to shower. There’s some of Armin’s clothes in the drawers over there.” He pointed to the night stand. “They should fit you well enough. If you need anything just holler. I’ll hear you.”

“Thank you Eren. For everything.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Eren said as he walked toward the door. “Thanks, for not freaking out.” Kind sad eyes looked at him and Levi could see the pain the man had endured. Left alone, Levi crawled into the bed, careful with his shoulder, and drifted off for much needed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi come to an agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Levi and a Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it! Hope you enjoy this newest chapter. I wanted to get it uploaded so I didn't check it for grammar and spelling as much as usual so sorry in advance for any typos. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions. It makes me happy when I see my inbox has messages from my stories.

Levi woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it without looking. “What?”

“My, my. It’s late for you to still be sleeping.” Hange sounded far too happy and Levi groaned before rolling over. “What were you doing last night hmm?”

Memories of the night before came flooding back to him. The man who tried to kill him and green eyes that saved him. “None of your damn business shitty four eyes. Did you just call to harass me?”

“Hmm. I Wish. There’s another body. Erwin and I are already on our way there. Do you want us to pick you up?” Levi sat up in alarm. “We’re not far from you.”

“And get in the car with you? No thank you.” Levi huffed. “Send me the address.”

“Suit yourself grumpypants. See you soon.” Levi hung up the phone and swung his legs over the bed getting a bearing of his surroundings. His shoulder still ached, but the tingling sensation in his body seemed to be gone. He got up carefully, relieved when he was able to walk with ease again. On a chair by the door was a set of crisp clothes along with a note.

_Your clothes were too torn, but I got some new ones based on their sizes._

Levi grabbed the clothes, grateful he would be able to wear them rather than whatever was in the drawers from Armin. He could hear Hange’s cackling now if he’d been subjected to that. He walked down the hall quietly, not sure which of the doors led to Eren’s room and he didn’t want to wake him if he was still asleep. He found the bathroom and slipped in. He took a quick, but much needed shower. The water easing his tense muscles. After he was done he dressed quickly, but hesitated when he started to put on the ocean blue shirt. He looked at the bandage on his skin and gently peeled it off. It was still red and Levi could see the teeth marks still there. He frowned, hoping the shirt would cover it. The last thing he needed was for Hange to assume it was a damn hickey. He buttoned up his shirt and grabbed the new tie, a silver/gray one. Levi was surprised Eren had found such an ensemble and he wondered where he’d gotten clothes that fit him so perfectly in the dead of night. All things considered, that was the least of what Levi should be wondering about. Making sure that the bathroom was just as he found it he went downstairs to find another note next to the rest of his things.

 _Went to the 104 th. Feel free to stay as long as you want. Food is in the fridge. _So Eren wasn’t even here then. He was surprised the man trusted him to be in his home. He was a detective after all. There were also 2 numbers on the back, Eren’s and Mikasa’s. He put them both into his phone before leaving, making sure the door locked behind him.

The taxi dropped him off as near to the crime scene as he was able and Levi thanked the man before paying him and stepping out. He walked up to the others, thankful when Erwin handed him a cup of coffee. Hange was already ordering her forensic team about.

“So, what do we have so far?” Levi asked.

“A single victim. This one doesn’t appear to have blood loss though, so not sure if it’s related to our murderer or not.” Erwin held up the caution tape so he and Levi could get closer and join Hange. Levi almost dropped his coffee when he recognized the man as the one who attacked him. He looked around. This wasn’t anywhere near where he’d fought with the man. Is that why Eren wasn’t there in the morning? Erwin looked at him with concern. “Levi are you alright?”

Levi cleared his throat. “I saw this man, near the station last night when I was walking home.” He said truthfully. Erwin’s brows furrowed. “He seemed to be looking for drugs.”

“Probably not our case then.” Hange said with disappointment. “Probably gang related. Looks like he’s been shot a few times in his life.” Hange lifted the shirt and Levi was able to see where he’d shot him last night, the wounds mostly healed, leaving only small scars behind. Eren had said they could heal, but that seemed to be at a faster rate. After all, Eren still had cuts from his fight with the man. Another part of the story came back to him, the amount of blood someone drinks determines healing rates. This man had fed off Levi before he died and based on how lightheaded Levi still felt, he probably got in a good amount. He had no clue when Eren had fed last. “Oh no. Looks like the idiot has arrived.” Hange muttered and Levi turned to see Nile Dok coming towards him.

“I’m not awake enough for this.” Levi stated, pushing Erwin to deal with Dok. The two of them had been friends when they were younger and cordial now. Erwin was able to deal with him the best out of the three of them. “I’ll look around the scene and see what I can find.”

“Cause of death appears to be strangulation.” Hange continued, but quieter so Dok wouldn’t hear her. “There’s imprints of hands on the neck, but not a single hair or fingerprint on the body. No signs of any sexual abuse either like our other cases.” Hange got up and pulled her gloves off. She joined Levi, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and he tried to hide the pain it caused instead making it seem like he was irritated she’d touched him. Which he was. “What’s with the new suit?” Hange asked rubbing on the jacket. He flung her hand off him.

“Don’t touch it with your grimy fingers.” He shifted the jacket back in place. “I wanted a new outfit so sue me.”

“Yeah, but its not all your usual somber colors.” Hange mentioned turning him so she could see him better. She messed with his tie wrapping it around her fingers. Her eyes lit up. “Are you trying to impress me and Erwin?”

“Ew. Shut up maniac. You couldn’t pay me enough to sleep with you. How Moblit puts up with you is still beyond me.” He pulled his tie from her grasp. “Fucking masochist.” He muttered. Hange laughed and she had a glint in her eyes confirming one thing he’d hoped to never know about his chaotic friend. Luckily he was spared any details, unluckily only because Hange was still interested in him.

“You didn’t say no to Erwin though.” Hange said with a smile.

“Erwin is married.” Levi reminded her. “And also far from my type.” His type apparently had long brown hair, teal eyes and was a fucking vampire.

“Fine, keep your secrets.” Hange said with a humph while continuing to look him up and down. “The color scheme really brings out your eyes though. You see more of the blue.” She leaned far to close for comfort and he pushed her away.

“Do you have anything else to say about the damn case or you just harassing me?”

“Hmm. No. I’m bored with it. It’s not our guy so I don’t really care.” Levi bit back a laugh. This guy could very well be the killer they were looking for, or one of them at least. Levi wasn’t so sure after his conversation last night that it was all just one person. “I’ll let the team deal with it.”

“You think you have this thing in the bag, we’ll leave it to you.” Erwin said walking away from Dok and toward Levi and Hange. “It’s not one of our cases.” Erwin sighed and led them to the car. Levi was hesitant to go. Nile already was interested in Eren, what if he found something? He needed to talk to him, but didn’t want to draw any unwanted attention. He allowed Erwin to drive them back to the station so they could review the leads again.

Once Levi was in his own work station, he began to do some research of his own, primarily on this cult/organization that had created Eren. No one had said any names last night, and he wasn’t sure if there even was one. He didn’t think he’d find anything, but somehow Eren’s father had found them, or they had found him. Out of morbid curiosity, he looked up Eren and his father, curious to see how old Eren really was. He wasn’t able to find anything of substance no matter what he looked under. Frustrated, Levi worked on a couple unrelated cases. They’d gone on the backburner with the serial cases, but with no new leads he might as well try and resolve some of these. Yet he couldn’t quite put Eren out of the back of his mind. He couldn’t help but think about how useful someone with his abilities would be on the police force. Was that the type of thinking that had created them in the first place? He rubbed his temples and laid his head on the desk.

“Have you been forgetting to eat again?” Hange asked. Levi idly wondered if she too had superhuman powers because she always seemed to be around.

“Shouldn’t you be in the lab?” Levi mumbled not bothering to lift his head.

“I’m going home. I’ve put in so much overtime on this case, and since this new body seems unrelated I’m taking the rest of the day off. I believe Erwin’s leaving too. You should go, get some rest. Maybe we can go back to the club again tonight. It was fun.”

“No. I’m not babysitting you again. If you want to go, Moblit better be going with you.”

“But I hate taking him when I’m with you. I feel like I’m rubbing it in.”

“Hange, I’ve seen you and that man dance around one another for years. I don’t know which one of you made the first move, and frankly I don’t care. I’m just glad someone did. He can be your damn babysitter.”

“So…is that a yes as long as Moblit comes?” Levi jerked back when Hange’s face came far to close to his. “Eren should be working.” She smiled evilly. “Seemed like you two were hitting it off the last time we went.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” Levi admitted. “Besides, I barely have any time as it is you want to try and throw a relationship in there too?”

“I don’t even care if it’s a relationship or not. I just think you need to get laid. You’d be less grumpy if you did.”

“I’m not going to the shitty club again ok?”

\-------

He was standing in front of the shitty club, waiting for Hange and Moblit. He hated her, both for dragging him out, and for being correct that he was attracted to the stupid green eyed giant. He’d gone home along with Hange and Erwin and got some much needed rest, but his dreams were invaded by the man. So when he woke up and saw Hange give him a time, he found himself getting dressed and driving to the club. Hange held onto Moblit’s arm while the three of them walked in. The same two men who had been at the doors the last time were standing there now. The tall skinny one nodding and motioning for them to come in. The place wasn’t as crowded tonight and the music was much quieter. Rather than everyone at the dance floor, most of the people were sitting in the booths or at the bar.

Tonight Eren was behind the bar, along with the two toned bartender who’d been there last time. A brunette and a blonde girl were waiting tables. Levi didn’t see anyone else, nor did he see any glowing eyes tonight. Hange led them to some empty seats at the end of the bar and waved wildly at Eren.

“Good evening Detectives.” Eren said after finishing up with his last customer. “What brings you in tonight?”

“Just relaxing today. Nothing new with the case for once.” Hange responded. “Time to unwind a little before the next one.”

“Well, I suppose that’s good and bad news.” Eren grinned, his eyes shining as he smiled. He took their drink orders and returned quickly.

“Seems like a completely different place from the last time.” Hange noted leaning in toward Eren while he was free.

“It depends on the night really. Thursdays and Sundays are usually like this.”

“I like it.” Hange complemented.

Eren slid over a menu. “We’re not really known for food, but if you want any snacks feel free to order.” He left them to wait on some more customers. Before long, Hange had pulled Moblit away to dance with her. Eren set a new drink in front of him. “How are you feeling today?”

“Much better. Only the shoulder still aches.” Levi took a sip of the drink. It appeared the Eren was even better at making mixed drinks than he was at making tea.

“I see Hange isn’t ready to experiment on me yet.” Eren’s eyes moved toward the dancing couple. “So is it safe to say you didn’t tell your companions about me and the others?”

“I said I wouldn’t. Although finding the body you left behind in a different location today was a nice surprise.” Levi whispered under his breath. It was still loud enough for Eren to hear. Eren smiled and leaned in closely to Levi.

“Would you rather I disposed of him?”

“I don’t know honestly.” Levi stirred his drink ignoring Eren’s gaze. “I suppose I should have asked about him last night. Or is that why you were gone in the morning?”

“Disappointed you woke up to an empty home hmm?” Eren grinned. “I worked this morning to make up to Armin and Mikasa. I took over her classes and switched Armin’s shifts around so I could cover there after I was done.”

“So you’ve been working since this morning?” Levi asked looking for any signs of fatigue.

Eren merely shrugged. “Sure. It happens from time to time. I don’t have much else better to do. As for our friend, I moved him while you were still unconscious.”

“Hange didn’t seem to think it was anything important. Ruled as another homicide, but not related to our case.”

“Oh the irony.” Eren mused stepping back. “I can tell this whole thing is bothering you. If you want to come clean I’ll cooperate. I would just prefer leaving out the extra stuff so none of the others become affected.”

Levi stirred his drink some more. It didn’t need it, he just wanted something to do with his hands. “Just don’t make a habit of it, and don’t think that having us as friends will keep saving you if you mess up.”

“How kind of you. I would never assume that detective.” He turned when the other bartender yelled for him. “I better go help Jean before he gets an aneurysm.” Eren went and took orders from the patrons, making drinks with ease. For some he even put some flare into them, while the other bartender bickered with him. “I honestly don’t know what Mikasa sees in you.” Levi heard him say. “She must be into some sort of bestiality.”

“Jealous she wants to be with me instead of you huh?” the man named Jean asked standing shoulder to shoulder to Eren.

“Ew. Hell no. That’s my little sister you’re talking about.” Eren made two drinks and handed them to the patrons with his charming smile.

One of the waitresses came to stand by Levi, a short blonde with a bubbly attitude. “Eren! Can I get some refills for booth 5?”

“Sure thing Krista. Let me get the horse caught up first.” Jean whipped his towel at him and Eren dodged. “Be careful. Remember who writes your paychecks.”

Krista giggled next to him and Levi admitted it was nice seeing this side of Eren. Levi noticed small bite marks on Krista’s neck from her close proximity to him. She turned, seeming to just notice him and giggled again before fixing her shirt so it hid them better. “My girlfriend got a little carried away. Don’t tell the boss.” She told him conspiratorially before Eren brought her over her drinks. “Thank you! You’re the best.” She hurried off to deliver her drinks. Eren waved over one of the bouncers and the tall one came behind the bar.

“Will you cover for me for a little bit Bert?” The man nodded but didn’t say much else. Eren clapped his shoulder and came from around the bar, motioning for Levi to follow. “Come on, lets talk somewhere else.” Levi picked up his drink and trailed after him. Eren held back one of the curtained paths behind the bar. There were supplies strewn about and a small kitchen where a brunette was sitting and eating, looking up sheepishly at Eren.

“Sash. You need to stop eating all of the food when you work back here.”

“I’m not. I’m sampling. Don’t want to give the customers bad food you know.” She looked at Levi. “Who’s this hottie?” She asked jumping down from her stool and approached them. “Hi I’m Sasha.”

She held out her hand for Levi to shake but he looked at it dubiously. “Levi and I’m not shaking that greasy hand.” Her demeanor reminded him a bit of Hange. She looked at her hands in confusion and rushed over to the sink to clean them.

“You hungry Eren? You’ve barely eaten today since you’ve been so busy.” She asked grabbing the towel to dry off.

“I’ll make my own food. Go help Jean and Bert until there’s a food order.”

“Sure thing boss.” She winked at both of them and laughed. “Don’t make a mess while I’m gone.”

“Tch. Like there could be a worse mess than this.” Levi looked around at the state of the kitchen.

“Sasha is actually good at cooking, she just gets a little out of hand, and likes to sample a bit too much.” Eren said with affection as he cleared the table and grabbed some cleaning supplies to wipe it off.

“Is she-like you?”

“No. Sash is another stray.” Eren said looking at Levi. “I found her going through the trash one night. She tried to run off like I was going to hurt her for it, but instead I offered her a job and a place to stay until she could get on her own two feet. The weird food habits come from her time on the streets though, and no matter how many years pass, she still thinks all the food will disappear if she doesn’t eat it right away. She’s a normal human, but she knows what we are, and she just doesn’t care.”

“Maybe because you’re not as frightening as you think you are.” Levi said grabbing a clean towel and helping. Eren hmphed in response. “So, how many people like you work for you?”

“There’s 5 of us, including myself. Annie, which you’ve met. Ymir you’ve questioned, and then Bert and Reiner my security. If you want to include Mikasa she’d be 6 but she’s more of an elite human than a monster like us.”

“And the others know about you?”

Eren nodded. “It’s just easier to hire people who know than it would be to try and hide everything. There’s a few that work at the café part time that don’t, but Amrin primarily deals with them. The main crew all know. Jean’s dating Mikasa. Armin is dating Annie and has known me since he was a child. Krista is dating Ymir. Sasha figured it out while she was staying with me. She met Connie in college, and asked me to hire him when he was having a rough go. She told him everything and honestly, I think he thinks she was joking. He doesn’t treat any of us differently either and jokes with us about it a lot. “Eren shook his head. “Humans have gotten really weird.”

Levi was impressed with the level of cleanliness Eren tried to achieve. It was obvious that he cared about the place he’d created. Once he was satisfied, he looked through the fridge, pulling out various ingredients. “You hungry?” Levi’s stomach growled in answer and Eren smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Lucky for us, Sasha isn’t all that interested in salads.” He pulled some bowls out of a cupboard. These ones looked more like household ones than restaurant.

“You said you weren’t concerned about your staff when they would leave for the night, yet you seem to have quite regular people working for you.” Levi didn’t like to call them humans and monsters.

“Most of them actually live here. Above the café there’s apartments. Only Ymir, myself, Reiner and Berthold live elsewhere. Krista still has her own apartment here, but I imagine it’s only a matter of time before she moves in with Ymir or Ymir moves here. Other than Connie and Sasha, everyone is paired with someone who can take care of most situations, so I don’t worry that much even if they’re leaving. It was never intended to be this way, but that’s just how we all ended up, being some weird working family.”

“Why don’t you live here?” Levi asked grabbing one of the tomatoes before Eren stopped him. He popped it in his mouth.

“I used to, back when it was just Armin and Mikasa. But when people started to pair up, I just didn’t want to be around. Besides, I know it kind of weirded them out, knowing I could hear everything. It’s primarily why most of the hybrids live apart from the others. Ymir and Reiner both like to tease when they get the opportunity to.” Eren finished mixing up the salad and handed Levi a bowl. “I can make something else if you want, but most of the other stuff is fried down here.”

“This is fine. Thank you.” Eren sat across from him and he couldn’t help but watch for a moment, curiosity getting the better of him. Eren caught him staring as he was midbite. He shook his head before chewing. Levi quickly paid more attention to his own salad. Once he started, he didn’t want to stop, his hunger catching up to him quickly. He finished the bowl, and Eren pushed the remaining salad toward him, offering him seconds without asking as much. Levi refilled his bowl and finished it just as quickly as the first sighing in relief. He saw Eren smiling at him as he refilled his own.

“Must be convenient having most of your staff living so close.”

“It’s nice. Leads to less call offs. Not to mention, I don’t have to worry about when anyone leaves the bar to go home at night.”

“Does everyone work both places? I’ve only really seen Annie and Mikasa upstairs.”

“Jean knows how to work the café, but prefers bartending since it has better tips. Krista’s the same, but she’ll work the café if they’re in a pinch. Ymir has a couple classes opposite Mikasa. She’s more into yoga and meditation than Mikasa is so it brings in some different clientele and allows Mikasa a few days off. Also allows for some evening classes without eating up their days. Sasha and Connie are still in college so working at the club allows them to go to classes during the day. I’ve offered for them to go to afternoons at the café but they both like it too much.” He finished up his salad and took Levi’s empty bowl away. “I’ve got to say detective, these are not the questions I expected you to ask the next time you saw me.”

“Levi. I’m not here on business.” Levi reminded him. “I guess I’m just not in that mindset tonight. It seemed to bother you talking about it last night, and I’m still taking it all in. But I am curious. Why did you move the body, and aren’t you worried the forensic team will find anything? You fought the guy last night. Unless I hallucinated that.”

“Not that worried about it. It’s another one of the freaky things. My blood will dissolve away after a few minutes and since I was ‘transformed’ my fingerprints and teeth marks are different from what Hange gathered. I might be a little more concerned if Hange was actually interested. She seems to be the type that delves deeper.” He washed the dishes that they created along with the ones that Sasha had left behind.

Levi nodded more to himself than to Eren who was still turned away from him. He took another sip of his drink. There were a lot more questions he wanted to know the answers to, but didn’t want to ruin the night. Eren seemed to have relaxed some since last night. At the very least, he wasn’t worried about his proximity to Levi anymore. Which Levi took as a good sign. He could wait to ask the harder questions another time. There was one more thing he wanted to ask tonight. “Eren?”

“Yes Detective?” Eren asked turning around to give Levi his full attention.

“How would you like to work with us on this case? But secretly?”

Eren wiped his hands off on the towel. “Hmm. I’m not opposed to the idea. It would save us both time and energy since we’re looking at it from different angles and I didn’t really plan on stopping looking into it myself. It would also mean you lot would be safer while you investigate. But why? And what do you intend to tell the others?”

“I haven’t really thought it through myself yet, but we’ll play it by ear with the others. I can send you information from the crime scenes or maybe you can meet me after hours so you can gather what you want. As to why, I agree with you, we’re over our heads with this one, and the longer we take to figure it out, not only are our lives in danger, but everyone in the cities. You know these creatures, whether they be one of the pure bloods or hybrids, you understand them, and you’re able to fight them if necessary where we’ll all end up dead if we actually come across one right now.”

“You could lose your job if we get caught. And I’m sure that other detective hasn’t given up on me yet.”

“I’ll take the risk on my end. To make the city safer, I’m willing to risk it. As for Nile, I’ll deal with him. Having Pixis as your lawyer should keep him at arms length for the time being.”

Eren seemed to contemplate it more. “I suppose we can give it a try at least. Worst case scenario we go back to working on it separately.”

“I think at some point, we may want to tell Erwin. He’s pretty level headed and smart. He may be able to come up with new ideas based on the information he’s given.”

“Maybe. But I’m still concerned about Hange. I have no interest in being experimented on again, nor do I want any of my friends to end up like that again.”

“Got it. No Hange.” Levi held out his hand for Eren to shake. Eren looked at it before extending his own. “Welcome to the team Eren.”


	7. Chapter 7

Eren walked beside the shorter raven, sunglasses covering his eyes as the sun was high in the sky. The pair were going to all of the crime scenes to see if Eren was able to find something Levi and his team hadn’t been able to. Levi looked around the small alleyway at the latest location they’d gone to. The caution tape had been removed some time ago. “I’m not sure what you plan on finding. The place was scoured by our team. Not to mention, if there was anything we missed, it’s been too long.”

“Maybe for human senses.” Eren said lifting his sunglasses so Levi could see the color brighten. “But I can see and smell what you can’t. I can also detect our kind. At least determine how many we’re dealing with.”

“There haven’t been any killings since I was attacked. Maybe you already dealt with the problem.”

“Unlikely. However, the others might be a little more careful from here on in. Rather than finding bodies, you’ll get more missing persons cases. Best case scenario, whoever it is realized there’s more monsters here and decided just to skip town when Porco died.” Eren sniffed the wall smelling the faint smell from something…unnatural. He moved forward closer and Levi watched him intently. “So they are working together. How odd.”

“Hmm?” Levi asked looking for more clarification. Eren ran his hand along the wall. The trace scent of blood from the victim could still be found along with the scent of what Levi had started to refer as purebloods, bothered by Eren’s lack of a name for their own kind. Monsters, all of them, including himself. There didn’t need to be any different correlation, yet the detective insisted that there was. Levi referred to them as vampires or pure bloods and hybrids and Eren went along with it figuring it was easier for the human.

Eren rubbed his fingers together when he took them away from the wall. “A vampire did this, so either they’re working together, or Porco finding you was just a fluke.”

“Would your kind work with them?” Levi leaned in to see what Eren was doing, his brows furrowed when he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“I suppose it depends on the situation. We were made to kill them, but like Mikasa explained, a lot of them are just ordinary ‘people’ and don’t have any real threat. Those are the ones I allow in the club, but even then it’s more to supervise than to befriend. It goes against our instincts.” Eren wiped his hand on his pants. “Some of the ones who didn’t join us, like Porco, they just preferred killing, so it’s possible they’d work with the vampires as long as they served each other’s goals.”

“Would that be why the victims are different then?” Levi wondered aloud. “Some had no visible wounds at all, like the girl you helped, others were worse than my wounds.”

“That all depends on the monster’s willpower.” Eren hated talking about his own kind, mostly because it reminded him that no matter how hard he tried, there was always going to be differences between him and ordinary humans. He resisted the urge to run his hand over Levi’s wound, having wanted to heal it for him since that night, but knowing he’d do more harm than good if he tried. “We have the ability to heal wounds, small ones like bite marks, nothing crazy, but it’s a matter of if the monster wants to hide it or not, and if they can come to their senses enough during the blood lust to close it shut. Most don’t have that skill, and we have better control of it. So it’s plausible the more vicious deaths were purebloods while the ones who tried to hide their tracks were hybrids.”

“Do you know how many other hybrids there are?” Levi asked changing the subject which Eren was grateful.

“I know of four others who were being tested on besides me, including my older half brother and Porco. It’s possible that someone found dad’s notes over the years and made more, but it’s not something I like to think about. That would involve the organization rebuilding after we destroyed the place when we ran.”

“I see.” Levi remained focused and he continued to surprise Eren with his acceptance of all this new information. Levi’s reactions or lack thereof were what allowed Eren to talk more freely about it than he did with many of the others. Perhaps it was because he was an Ackerman too, and Eren understood that Levi needed to know these things, just as Mikasa had to learn them. Come to think of it, her reactions had been as cold and uncaring as Levi’s were now. He had assumed the young girl was just traumatized by the events prior to him finding her, but maybe it had something to do with her genes instead. More things for Eren to ponder. Levi looked at him in the eyes pulling Eren away from his thoughts. “Are we done at this one?” Eren nodded his agreement and Levi began the trek out of the alleyway and toward his car. Eren followed getting into the passenger seat and paying attention to the route they took to the next scene.

Levi pulled into a spot near where the bodies had been found, this one being the closest to his bar than the others had been. “This is the one where you found Marcel?” Eren asked getting out and readjusting his ponytail.

Levi nodded and pointed to a spot on the ground. “He was around this area. The only bit of evidence we’ve ever found was thanks to him.”

“And that would be?”

“He bit off a finger.” Levi tapped his chin. “Come to think of it, you should have been off the hook once you had all 10 fingers.”

“Don’t go just off that if you’re looking for the killer. We can heal over time, and that includes lost limbs.”

“Really? Like a lizard?” Levi appeared intrigued rather than perturbed by this new information. “How long would it take, and does it work for everything?”

Eren shut his eyes, remembering a time when such experiments were done on him and his friends. “It varies. Limbs will heal, but cut off the head and we’re not coming back. I guess if you cut off a dick it would grow back, but I’d prefer not to test that thanks.”

Levi shuddered and placed a hand over his member. “I don’t really blame you there. Wait- do you know this from first hand experience?” He asked tentatively.

Eren shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m able to heal faster than the others. Even if I haven’t fed in awhile. Dad was very thorough. If his notebook still exists somewhere it can tell you all about it.” He didn’t bother turning to know the detective was stunned. “Don’t seem so surprised. Father was more than happy to sacrifice his two children to his _righteous cause_ so why does it surprise you when he followed through with it?”

“I’m so sorry Eren.”

Eren shrugged again and looked at the raven. “Don’t be. It was a long time ago. Long before you were born. It’s not like you could have done anything about it.” He refocused Levi to the present. “Well that isn’t good. I don’t smell Porco.” He frowned. Marcel was weaker, but he should have been able to take out a normal pureblood on most days. He could get a faint smell that seemed almost familiar, but it was covered. Almost as though someone knew one of them would be investigating. That brought a whole new slew of problems. Yet this was the only site that seemed covered up. “Let’s go to the next one.” He said as he mulled over the possibilities.

Levi drove to the latest of the murders, and Eren was able to pick up a lot of the remaining scents here. “There’s a group of them alright.” Eren said as he wandered into the dark alleyway. This one is different from the others. Still not one of us though. I’m sorry detective. It appears we have more questions than answers again.”

Levi looked troubled but also not surprised by this information. He looked tired and Eren wondered how much the human slept. “Would seeing the bodies help any?”

“It would.” Eren agreed carefully. “But that would involve you breaking more than a few rules, and I don’t want you to have to do that.”

“I can give you Hange’s usual schedule. It should be quiet tonight since there haven’t been any new cases. If someone were to break in, it would be a shame.” Levi sighed when Eren continued to look at him. “I just want this case closed. I’m willing to look the other way on a couple things as long as it helps.”

“Fine. I’ll take Reiner later tonight.” Eren agreed but pointed at Levi. “But you need to train with Mikasa tonight. The bar is closed and the café closes at 10. It’s the perfect time.”

“Fair enough.” Levi agreed walking back to his car.

“You should try and sleep before tonight too. You look exhausted, paler than usual.”

“My sleep has been all messed up since the case started. I’ll go home and take a nap.” Levi agreed with a yawn, as though the idea of sleep had suddenly crept up on him. He looked over at Eren. “You didn’t do that did you?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “No, quit blaming me for what your body does. I already told you I’ve used it around you and it didn’t work.” Eren turned and walked away from the car. “Go get some rest detective. I’ll find my own way home.”

He heard Levi yelling for him but had already ran down the street. He didn’t like to be blamed for things he didn’t do. He had plenty enough that he did on his own and had been rather forthcoming with the raven so far. He was frustrated but he knew some of that frustration came from his need to feed. He made his way to the busy section of town, far away from his café and searched for someone to take the itch off and make him forget about a certain raven detective.

\--------

That night, Eren and Reiner listened from a nearby building waiting for the humans to leave the morgue. Reiner’s nose was upturned and Eren agreed the stench around here reeked of death. It didn’t matter that humans thought to preserve corpses with freezers and fluids, the bodies still rotted, just at a slower pace. He worried that once they got inside, they would come to another dead end, unable to discover anything over the other scents permeating the place.

“Are those the one’s we’re waiting for?” Reiner asked as two people vacated the building together. “I think I saw them at that one crime scene.”

“That’s them.” Eren agreed, not moving until he was certain the humans had left. “Come on.” He jumped down, hitting the security camera on his descent and Reiner followed, making sure no one had seen them.

“Maybe we should have brought Armin along. I don’t think we can just bust all the security and then run away.”

Eren shook his head looking around the area. For all of the apparent skills Hange had, she didn’t seem to worry that much about the morgue. Then again, humans were often disturbed by such places. Other than a couple security cameras, he didn’t see any other alarms. Armin had taught him what to look for, making sure Eren was always up to date with the latest technology trends. It made it easier to blend in rather than sounding like the old man he was. He pulled tightly on the handle until it popped open for them and the two sped past the security cameras. Other than the one Eren broke, the others would just look like they glitched for a second. He used more care opening the morgue’s door, using a pik lock to open that door.

They didn’t bother with the lights but both of them held an arm over their noses as the stench assaulted them.

“Let’s be fucking quick about this. I’m going to be showering for hours getting rid of this smell.” Reiner complained. Eren nodded to the first part and the two looked around the room for things that would be useful to them. While Reiner searched the desks, with papers strewn about in a crazy chaotic mess, Eren opened up the chests and pulled out each of the bodies one by one. He noted how many had their bite marks sealed, finding the small pinpoint holes on different parts of the bodies on each which caused his concern to grow. Normally, both his kind and the pure blooded kind had a preference as to where they took blood. Eren’s was the inner thigh where the blood was more potent. Many preferred the neck as it was the most accessible, and some liked the wrists, even less so the ankles. These ones were different which suggested that there was way more than one. He inhaled next to the openings coughing as he did, but the result had been different scents. There were at least 6 different vampires and Porco’s victims. He guessed the ones who had been able to control their feeding were older. Younger ones would then be the ones who’s bodies were mutilated. And 3 of which had been Porco’s doing.

“None of this makes a lick of sense.” Reiner said flapping some papers at him and joining him. “And that’s after trying to read the damn chicken scratch in the first place.”

Eren looked over the notes and the photos. Hange had indeed been very thorough, and if this had been an ordinary case, she probably would have solved it by now. Her work reminded him far too much of his father’s old journals and he set the papers down. He thought Armin might be able to make better sense of it all, so he began taking photos of the pages. Reiner pulled out one of the drawers. “Hello Porco.”

“Are you upset about it?” Eren asked looking back to see Reiner’s reaction. Once upon a time, the two had been close.

“Porco was a prick.” Reiner replied. “He wasn’t one of us anymore.” Reiner pulled open the door next to him. “And he killed Marcel, his own brother.”

“Zeke would kill me in an instant if he had a chance.” Eren noted, walking over to look at Marcel. “But I don’t think Porco killed him. Which is still disconcerting.” His features hadn’t completely turned to normal when he died, but they were enough that they wouldn’t rouse too much suspicion. He said a gentle farewell to his friend before pushing both men back into their chests. “We have enough for now. Let’s go see how training is going.”

\------------

Levi’s world turned upside down and he landed hard on what he thought would be a soft mat. He heard snickering behind him, but wasn’t sure who was getting a good laugh at his expense. He did see the hard look from Mikasa above him as she held out her hand for him to take. The two were having a class together, but since the club was closed tonight and it was after hours at the café, Levi was apparently this groups form of entertainment. Annie stood next to Eren who had snuck in about 20 minutes ago, both of them leaning against the wall with their arms crossed and watching the two Ackermans. Beside Annie sat Armin on the floor with a map and his phone, looking over files Eren had sent him. He had Levi give him all the locations of the recent homicides and was humming to himself as he looked at the dots he’d placed on them. Jean was sitting next to him occasionally leaning over the blonde’s shoulder to see what he was doing or staring at Mikasa in her sports bra and shorts. On the other wall sat Ymir with her arm around Krista, the girl giggling at something the other woman had said, and the two giant security guards were both standing close with humor in their eyes. They were likely the cause of the snickering as Reiner had already started laughing the first time he saw Mikasa had made him land on his ass after he’d come in with Eren. He was going to have bruises the next day. The only people missing from Eren’s inner circle were Sasha and Connie who hadn’t returned from school yet.

Levi took the offered hand and avoided rubbing his ass in front of all these people. He hadn’t been aware that when he decided to work with Eren that meant he’d be working with the whole lot of them. Mikasa determined that Levi was alright other than a bit of a bruised ego. “Again.” She spoke quietly, getting back into position. Levi closed his eyes for a second, ignoring the looks from the rest of them and focusing solely on the woman across from him. Taking a deep breath he nodded and Mikasa came for him once more. He heard a whistle as Levi dodged first one, then two, then 3 of the fast woman’s attacks. The fourth meant to topple him again, but this time he prepared for it, and counteracted. He allowed himself to fall backwards, but used his hands to catch himself and perfected a somersault he had no idea he was still capable of doing along with hitting Mikasa square in the jaw with his foot. He stopped once his feet landed back on the ground, growing concerned. He hadn’t actually meant to hit her, and her lip was now bleeding.

“Mikasa, I’m sor-“ Levi couldn’t finish the sentence. She continued her assault like nothing had happened, and Levi was left on the defense once more. He spun to the left, dodging her and managing to grab a wrist, then with one good lock on her legs and pressing on her back they both toppled to the mat. He put down his other hand to absorb some of the fall, bringing her hands behind her in a familiar motion.

“You’re not trying to cuff a monster you moron.” Annie huffed. Levi looked toward her, letting his grip on Mikasa slide and sitting back so the younger could get up. “And don’t think for a second you’d be alive after that moment of hesitation.” Eren had come forward, tilting Mikasa’s chin up and holding it when she tried to pull away while Annie berated Levi. “Just stick to hunting down human scum and leave the real baddies to us.”

“He’s doing better already, and we’ve only been at it for 2 hours.” Mikasa said with praise, still trying to pull away from Eren’s scrutinizing. “Will you let go of me? I’m not a little kid anymore that needs you to put my bandaids on after I scuff my knee.” She smacked his arm and Eren released his grip, taking a step back.

“Aww do you need someone to kiss your boo boo?” Ymir taunted, crooking her finger in a come hither motion. “Come over here and I’ll take care of it for you honey.”

“Don’t hit on my girlfriend.” Jean stood up and pressed a napkin to Mikasa’s lip looking at the freckled woman.

“Don’t hit on my girlfriend.” Ymir mocked sticking her tongue out at Jean. “Overbearing much? She already has Eren fussing over her like a proud father, she doesn’t need you too.” Her voice became more tender. “Come on ‘Kasa, join the dark side.” She patted the floor next to her while winking. “I’ll show you a great time.” Rather than Krista seeming upset she giggled and pushed her partner, telling her it wasn’t nice to tease people. Ymir’s face became softer and she hummed her agreement, resting her head back and pulling Krista closer still looking at Mikasa like she was fresh meat.

“Hey Annie, can you get me the laptop?” Armin asked, and all eyes turned toward him. He blushed when he realized he’d become the center of attention, and seemed to be oblivious to what had just occurred.

“Why do you need a laptop?” Eren asked, watching as Annie left and returned rather quickly setting the laptop next to Armin.

Armin shrugged as he pulled the computer close. “I have a hunch, but I want to check something first.” He waved at Mikasa and Levi. “Go on, don’t let me stop you.”

Levi looked at Mikasa for confirmation that she wanted to continue. She nodded to him and the two got back into position. He dodged several of her punches and was able to jump over a swooping kick. He kicked out himself, but his actions weren’t fast enough and Mikasa had grabbed a leg, tossing him back on the ground. He landed hard enough this time that the air left his lungs.

“Hey what’s going on?” Sasha asked, as she ripped up a loaf of bread and stuffed a large chunk in her mouth. “No one said we were having a party.” She spoke with her mouth full.

“We’re not, Levi just had a training lesson.” Eren responded. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Oh sweet! Can I go next?” The bread seemed to be of less interest to her as she jumped around Eren in excitement, ignoring his last comment.

“Absolutely not.”

“Aww! Why not?” Sasha pulled on his arm and looked up at the man like a sad kitten. “Shouldn’t I know how to fight too?”

“No. You don’t need to.” Eren pulled his hand away rubbing his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose. Sasha remained insistent, trying to get Connie in on the argument when he arrived shortly after she did, although he seemed oblivious to what was going on, and just waved to everyone and telling them he was going to bed. Sasha seemed torn whether to follow after him or continuing to pester Eren, deciding on the former and running after Connie jumping around him in uncontained excitement. Honestly, a younger Hange. Maybe Hange had a daughter and put it up for adoption or something. She stopped as she was leaving, catching a glance on Armin’s computer.

“I didn’t think you’d be interested in that band. Doesn’t seem like your style.” Sasha took a seat next to Armin, shoving her way between him and Jean.

“You know about them?” Armin asked while Eren helped Levi up. Both looking over at the blonde for some sort of report. Mikasa called the lesson done and for that Levi was grateful. He wasn’t sure how much more his body could handle. He wasn’t out of shape by any means, but he hadn’t had an opponent quite like her since maybe back when he was a teenager. He honestly did not want to ever go against the woman if she went all out. He went toward his bag and pulled off his shirt, earning a whistle from he presumed Reiner when he bent down and grabbed a towel and a clean shirt from his bag. Sasha had begun talking about the band Armin had looked up, telling them she’d heard about them from friends at school, but so far she and Connie had been able to attend one of their concerts because they were always working at the club.

“They’re supposed to play again Saturday.” Sasha explained pulling the laptop away from Armin while he squeaked at her and asked for her to give it back. Turning her torso away from him she typed in a few things before handing it back to Armin. “See? You should just go to their site, rather than trying to look at all the clubs they’ve gone to.” She looked up at Eren hopefully. “Would you ever let a live band play at the club?”

“No.” Eren responded quickly earning another pout and more whining from the girl as she tried to persuade him otherwise. Maybe Hange had cloned herself. Levi mused as he watched the interaction. He wouldn’t put it past the mad scientist. Or maybe Hange’s parents decided to have a second family when she was older.

“Eren.” Armin spoke quietly, drawing attention back to him. Eren put a hand over Sasha’s mouth silencing her. “It’s just a hunch,” he explained again, “but the killings seem to happen around where this band plays.”

He stood up and pointed to a spot on the map that was free of attacks. Eren looked at it, and then the laptop while Levi made his way over to investigate as well.

“Most of them have only been a few miles away.” Eren nodded. “That’s sloppy at best.” He smiled when he looked up at Armin. “Good job Ar.”

Armin blushed again and looked down at the ground. “I could be completely wrong and send you guys out to the wrong place.”

“Still better than what we had this morning.” Levi noted, watching as the blonde turned even more red. Levi looked up at Eren. “So what do you think we should do?”

“Ooh, ooh. I’ve got an idea.” Sasha was practically jumping at this point, grabbing onto Eren’s forearm to get his attention. “Why don’t you let me go? If you or the others show up too soon, they’ll know right? But I know what I’m looking for, even without the whole eye glowy thingy that Mikasa sees, and Mikasa could come along.” She looked over at Levi. “You can too, but we’ll need to fix your wardrobe so you actually blend in this time.”

“That’s actually a good idea Sash.”

“Come on Eren! You always let Mikasa and Armin do things-wait what?” Sasha stopped and looked at Eren quizzically.

“I said it was a good idea. You can go, and you can take the others too, any of them who wants to go anyways.” Sasha’s eyes lit up as he talked to her. “We’ll all be nearby, but not close enough to get their attention, and as soon as any of you are certain a pureblood or otherwise is there call us in.” He looked at Levi. “You can go along and make sure she’s safe, and have some of your people on standby to deal with the chaos. I’ll run the club on skeleton crew. I don’t want to shut down completely just on the off chance someone’s keeping an eye on us.”

“If Krista’s going to see the band I’ll come along with you. We both should be sufficient enough, and I won’t let any sneak off like a certain beefcake over there.” Ymir glared over at Reiner who appeared sheepish.

“That works for me.” Eren agreed. He looked over at Annie and Armin. “You two think you can handle things at the club for the evening?”

“Sure.” Annie agreed. “I won’t let your pride and joy get burnt down or robbed while you go play superhero.”

After that, the group made a plan, Sasha elated she’d won a battle with Eren and saying she was going to take Connie with her too so he could help look. Levi put in his two cents every once in awhile, but for the most part merely observed Eren and his team work. Mikasa had left and returned with a bottle of water, handing a second to Levi which he took thankfully. He yawned harshly, the workout getting to him. He had managed to get in a small nap before coming over, but it had left him more tired than when he started. With a plan in motion, he bid the others goodnight and went home to a quiet empty apartment to get some much needed rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi sat at his desk, swearing at the pile of paperwork that was awaiting him. He hated paperwork. This part of the job could go fuck itself. He grumbled as he grabbed the top of the pile reading through what needed to be done. He should have stopped to get coffee this morning. Had he known this was awaiting him he would have. He almost wished another death would occur just to get him out of it-almost. Thinking of coffee made him think of…other things he didn’t need to be worrying about right now. Focus. He read through the report, filling out what was needed from it and moved onto the next one, getting into a rhythm. He’d become so focused on the task he hadn’t noticed the psychomaniac making her way to his desk until she slammed her hand on the metal form causing him to jump and toss some of the papers.

“Fucking Hange.” He growled at her reaching for the papers that had fallen to the ground. He looked up to find Hange looking pissed, which was a look he rarely saw on her face. “Who pissed in your cereal bowl this morning?”

“Someone was in my lab.” Hange said without preamble and Levi flinched slightly under her scrutinizing gaze.

“Tch. How can you tell?”

“Papers were out of place this morning.”

Levi snorted. “Hange, I’ve seen your lab, there is no way you would know if papers were out of place.”

“I do know. I have a system.”

“What? Toss the papers up in the air and see where they land system?” Levi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Come off it Hange, you probably just misplaced something or maybe Moblit or your other staff moved it. Maybe the cleaning crew tried to clean in there, because it’s fucking gross in there.”

Hange sighed. “maybe. I looked at the security cameras, but there wasn’t anything on them. The one outside was broke though. And it just seemed…off today.”

“Were you watching one of your horror flicks alone again last night?” Levi asked arching a brow.

“If by horror flicks you mean crime scene documentaries then yes.” She smiled maniacally at him. “It’s a woman’s prerogative to know how to kill a man multiple ways and what to do with the evidence to not get caught.”

“Coming from a member of law enforcement, that’s just fucked up.”

“True, but you know as well as I do, sometimes the law doesn’t work the way that it should.” She leaned in toward him. “You seem…off too.” She said scrutinizing him. Levi shoved his hand in her face. He was very good at hiding things from people, except from her and Erwin, they both knew him better than he knew himself and if he didn’t keep distracting her she’d know something was up.

“Get away from me Hange. Your breath smells.” He told her and she sat back breathing into her hand, her nose crinkling before she dug into his desk drawer. She found his mints and tossed a couple in her mouth. Crisis potentially averted. He turned his head away from her grabbing one of the papers and glad for the distraction for once. He felt her eyes on him, but he chose to ignore her while he worked. He heard her hum to herself and she swung her legs while she sat there.

“Good morning you two.” Erwin said and Levi saw a cup land in his field of vision.

“Bout fucking time you showed up eyebrows.” Levi hissed while Hange wished him good morning and took her cup happily, a happy hum now coming from her as she sipped on whatever Erwin had brought.

“Sorry” Erwin said as he grabbed a large section of Levi’s paperwork. “I had to take my car in to the shop, but I’ll make it up to you by making some of this go away.”

“Well that would be a good start.” Levi said with a huff. He looked back up and grabbed the cup, noting the 104th symbol on it. “You went all the way out there?”

Erwin shrugged. “Figured if I was going to be late anyways why not get the good stuff?” Hange nodded in agreement smiling behind her large drink. Levi took a sip of his, tea just the way he liked it.

“Who made them this time?” Hange asked smiling. “A certain owner perhaps?”

“Well, he is one of the owners, but not the one you’re referring to. Armin was running the shop this morning. Saw Pixis while I was there and spoke to him briefly.”

“Fascinating.” Levi said taking another long sip.

“What brings you out of your lair?” Erwin asked taking a seat at his desk. Hange migrated over to his leaving Levi in peace for the moment.

“I was telling Levi I think someone was in the lab, but he seems to think I’m crazy.”

“You are crazy.” Levi noted. “We’re cops Hange. You need evidence and you don’t have any. Your gut feeling doesn’t count.”

“Levi’s right, but what makes you so suspicious?”

Levi snickered. “She said papers were out of place.” He made sure to look Erwin in the eye and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow response similar to his own.

“Ah. I see.” Erwin said looking at Hange. “Well, I’m afraid I’ll have to go with Levi on this one. There’s no way you’d know if anyone moved papers in your office.”

“Nonsense. I know where everything is in my lab. It’s called organized chaos.”

“Hey Hange, where’s your pen?”

“Huh? My pen?” Hange asked looking over at Levi yelping when Erwin pulled a pen out of her hair. “Oh! I was looking for that!”

“I rest my case.”

Erwin sighed putting up a placating hand before Hange could retort at all. “If you really think it’s a concern I can look for any evidence.”

“No.” Hange huffed. “I guess you’re both right. It’s just, I don’t know the lab gave me heebie jeebies this morning.”

Levi and Erwin shared a look before both looking at Hange, “the lab gave _you_ heebie jeebies?” Erwin asked.

“It seemed….colder or something, or like I was being watched. It was odd. I’m in there alone all the time. I talk to the bodies while I’m in there and think nothing of it, but today it just seemed- I don’t know how to describe it.” Her mood shifted again as she leaned into Erwin. “Anyways I didn’t feel like being all cooped up in there alone so I thought I’d come hang out with you boys.”

Levi handed her a stack of paper. “If you’re going to bother us, you can at least be useful.”

“Oooh, sure.” Hange jumped down from the desk and went to find a chair, returning and using the edge of Levi’s desk to write on.

“Oi. Why are you over here?”

“Well I figured you’re smaller so you need less room.” Erwin snickered and Levi hit Hange with a stack of papers.

“I hate you both.”

“We love you too Levi.”

\-----------

Eren sat in his office going through his own paperwork. He was making schedules and finishing up payroll, all the tedious parts that came with owning and running your own business. Armin had persuaded him to buy some software that made this part of the job easier a few months ago and while Eren missed the old way, he had to admit this was much faster and more efficient. He was even able to pay the others with direct deposit now, which his much younger staff appreciated. While he tried to stay up to date, it didn’t mean he didn’t miss the simpler way of life. He figured out the schedules for all 3 sections of the business, making sure those who worked in multiple parts had days off from each. He tried to make sure the pairs could have off together when he could as well, often leading to him working the café and then the club at night. He didn’t mind usually. It wasn’t as though he had anything better to do, and he loved this place. He double checked to make sure everyone was placed correctly the night they would be going out hunting for his kind, leaving Armin in charge of the bar and Annie in charge of security while he and Mikasa would be gone. Bert would be helping with the bar, while Reiner acted as bouncer at the front door alone, and he wouldn’t have anyone handing out drinks that night. He preferred to run it with more people, but knew it wouldn’t be busy and Armin and Annie could handle it. If absolutely necessary, Armin had a couple café staff workers he could call on in a pinch.

He heard the door open and saw Mikasa slide in offering him a cup which he took gratefully. He rubbed his eyes. He hated staring at the computer screen for long periods of time. Mikasa took a seat across from him. This wasn’t uncommon for them. She’d often come in here and sit after one of her workout sessions and the two would remain in comfortable silence. Mikasa had never been one to talk much, only saying what she needed to most often. In recent years, she’d warmed up some and would talk to others, and she’d have moments where she went to Eren for advice talking for hours. He’d learned not to pry over the years, knowing she’d speak when she wanted to, and she wasn’t one to push him for information either.

Armin had been much different growing up. After the first few weeks when Eren found him and he recovered from the death of his grandfather, the kid was always on the move. He wanted to know and understand everything, and Eren was more than happy to help, smiling as the blondes face would light up in awe when he took him to the museum for the first time. How he’d grabbed onto Mikasa’s hand and dragged her along behind him in his rush to see everything. He’d fly in the door from school holding some book from the library and want to share what he’d learned with Eren. He’d been obsessed with the ocean, so Eren took them both one day, driving hours to reach the shore. It had been worth it to see the way both had reacted, and after that it had become almost routine for them. He’d expected Armin to move closer to the ocean when he got older and had been surprised when Armin wanted to stay with Eren. He’d tried to encourage him to go off and live. Armin was smart enough to be accepted into whatever college he wanted, and Eren had enough money to send him and Mikasa wherever they wanted to go, yet both had stayed local, going to the university and meeting Jean and Krista. Just before they graduated, they started up the business, which is why Eren knew all parts of it so well, covering for them when they had large projects or finals to finish. As the others joined, it became easier, then they graduated, and once again Eren encouraged them to leave. To see the world. Both refused and remained with him, working full time and expanding on the business. Armin’s thirst for knowledge never ceased, and Eren was certain he’d read every book that was in the store. He’d also become quite efficient with technology, which Eren was forever grateful for.

They hadn’t batted an eye when Eren had brought in a younger Sasha, telling them she was staying with them. They just nodded in understanding and took the younger girl under their wing. They teased her for her food habits, but never judged her for it, and they never pried into what led her to where she was now. One day, she’d been panicked and ran to Eren’s office hiding behind him and his desk. A private investigator had come looking for her, and Sasha finally told Eren everything. She’d run away from home, which Eren had always assumed to be the case. She’d been abused by her mother and her step father. Her real father died when she was younger in a freak hunting accident. Her mother would lock her in the closet for days without food or water, and she’d be beaten when the room would begin to smell from her relieving herself. Eren had seen the scars and had seen how she’d flinch away from him at the beginning, but the last straw for her was when her step father had tried to rape her and she’d fled, Eren finding her a few months and several bus trips and states later. It hadn’t taken him long to get the information from the private investigator who had sent him, and after a quick trip, Sasha’s former family would never be a problem again. She never asked about it and he’d never tell her what he did. He wasn’t proud of his actions by any means, but he wouldn’t let any harm come to those he cared about. His hands would be stained with blood so theirs remained clean.

She’d figured out what he was, but never seemed to care much other than just the usual excitement that comes from the unknown. She never looked at him differently and after she’d asked her thousand questions she didn’t bring it up again. Eren asked her once why she didn’t care and she just shrugged. “I lived with monsters before. You’re nothing like them” She said before shoving a bowl of food at him and acting as though nothing had happened. Mikasa had been about the same, having seen what he could do when he saved her, yet finding the men who killed her family and tried to hurt her far more frightening than him. Armin, well he just wanted to learn all about Eren and his kind, but told him that he didn’t see him as a monster. “Monsters don’t help people.” Armin had said bluntly. “You helped Mikasa and I when you didn’t have to.”

He pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard Mikasa’s voice, looking up at her and giving her his attention while she talked about what she wanted to do for her next classes and what she wanted to try the next time she trained Levi. When Armin was done with his shift he joined them and the three came up with a plan for when Mikasa and the others went to see the band in a few days. Mikasa suggested Eren come upstairs to eat, and he never had the heart to refuse when they asked.

While each apartment was its own entity with it fully functioning kitchens, Eren had left one of the apartments empty, creating a large dining hall of sorts, or a club house room. Anyone of the residents had access to it at any time, and pieces of furniture had been moved in over the years, such as a pool table, a huge tv with comfortable seating for movie nights or game nights, there had been talks about moving a hot tub up here, but it appeared as that particular item hadn’t made it here yet. Armin text the others, letting them know they were making dinner if anyone wanted to come. Eren let the humans cook while he set the table, and slowly the members of his ragtag family trickled in. Ymir was with Krista, and the two of them reeked of sex. Eren raised an eyebrow at Ymir who winked at him before sitting down. Sasha and Connie came down, Sasha giving Eren a hug and a kiss as she sat beside him excitedly waiting for whatever was being offered. Connie took a seat next to her, laying his head on the table and complaining about needing more sleep. He whined he was going to fall asleep in his professor’s class tonight and asked for even a microgram of Sasha’s boundless energy.

Jean came in with items from the grocery store, kissing Mikasa on the cheek before joining the others at the large table. He set down drinks for them, tossing an energy drink at Connie. The way he acted, Jean had offered him the nectar of the gods. By the time food was ready, he was as hyper as Sasha. Eren looked at the ingredients list of the drink, curious what would bring such a quick change in the human body. Annie joined them silently, helping Mikasa and Armin bring the food to the table. Reiner and Bert had sent a text politely declining the meal so everyone else began to dig in.

Meals like this were rare, with everyone’s schedules. It surprised Eren that Armin had managed to get so many together for this impromptu dinner, and he eyed his blonde friend, his suspicions furthered when Armin would no longer meet his gaze and when he did he would blush slightly. Eren smiled. While he no longer lived here, he enjoyed everyone’s company, and he assumed Armin and Mikasa had orchestrated this, realizing Eren had been out of sorts lately. Everything with these murders had him on edge, bringing back memories he wished to forget, putting him and his friends in risk of exposure, and even worse, putting everyone’s lives at risk at this table. As far as Eren was concerned, besides a handful of people outside this room, the rest of the world could burn. Hell, he’d be the cause of the destruction if he had to. He didn’t hate humans like some of his kind, but that didn’t mean he liked them either. Then again, had he not given those at this table a chance, he’d feel the same way about them. He hated the thoughts that swirled in his head, and perhaps Armin had seen it enough to want to intervene, give Eren a sense of normalcy he hadn’t had in some time. Looking around the table, he remembered what was important to him, and why he’d kill any one who tried to destroy it.

When he didn’t eat one of the chicken wings on his plate fast enough, Sasha swooped in and stole it, taking out a huge bite and glaring at him daring him to take it from her. He laughed and patted her head gently. He put the rest of the wings on her plate and reached for the salad and bread. As he was mixing his salad, he saw a roll disappear, and he just rolled his eyes and grabbed another.

Mikasa had her hair pulled back and sat leaning into Jean, his arm wrapped around her waist while he ate some rice and some of the hot wings. Armin and Annie were having one of their silent conversations, the two so in sync it was creepy. Ymir had her arm over Krista’s shoulders, kissing her neck over a bite mark Krista had every once in awhile. Sasha and Connie were like ravenous beasts devouring everything in sight. Mikasa had a small frown on her face when she looked at Eren, as though she’d just realized he was alone again, but he didn’t mind. He was with his family, so he didn’t need to have someone special. In all his years, he’d never met anyone that was important enough to him romantically. While he had many, many partners over the years, both male and female, he’d never once been in love. There had been a stage in Mikasa’s teenage years when she’d developed a crush on him, and he had had to tread very carefully then. Luckily, as time faded so did the crush, and he hadn’t had to break her heart to tell her he would never see her that way. It was the problem with living longer than humans. He couldn’t possibly look at Sasha, Armin, and Mikasa, and not see the children he raised rather than the adults around him. Annie had joined him later, when Armin was a teenager, and he’d struggled with being ok with their relationship at the beginning. In the end, it was that he trusted Armin’s judgement, and he honestly couldn’t refuse anything the three of them asked him. Although he’d at least try to deny it for awhile.

Jean, Ymir and Krista offered to clean up and Eren offered to take Sasha and Connie to school. Sasha had agreed and he walked with them out to the parking lot, finding his car easily in the quiet space. Sasha got in the front seat while Connie jumped in the back, putting on his head phones and looking out the window.

“How come that detective wasn’t at dinner tonight?” Sasha asked looking over at Eren.

“Why would he come to family dinner?” He responded, surprised she’d ask something like that. She shrugged and threw her feet onto the dash.

“I just figured you two have been spending some time together. I see him and his coworkers a lot more at the café when we are down there, and he came to the back of the club with you that one day, then yesterday he was training with ‘Kasa. I just thought, maybe you and him had a thing.” She looked at him hopefully, her eyes wide and bright, with just a hint of sadness in them.

“There’s nothing going on with the detective and I. We just agreed working on this case together would be more beneficial than tackling it alone.”

“Oh.” She sagged in the seat looking defeated and Eren frowned. “I just thought, maybe you’d finally found someone.” She picked at her nails. “In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you _with_ someone, and I worry, you know, that you’re lonely. Especially since you moved out, and now the three of us are dating, and it’s not like we flaunt our relationships around you, but we kinda do and-“

Eren put a finger to her lips and for a second he wondered if she was going to bite it, but she remained quiet. “I know you all don’t _flaunt_ your relationships. I’m happy you’re all happy, and I like the people you’ve picked.” He smiled at Connie who was currently having a silent drum solo while he listened to his music. “Don’t worry about me Sash. I’m fine.”

“But when are you going to stop _existing_ and start _living_?” She pressed and he turned his head to look at her. “Everyone else has but you. Do you still hate yourself that much?” Her eyes began to water, but no tear fell. “You’re so important to me, to us, you have no idea. I know you think you’re this horrible person, but to me, you’ll always be the hero. You saved me, in more ways than one, and I just wish.” She sighed before she continued. “I wish you could see what we do.”

“Oh Sasha.” He pulled her in when he stopped at a traffic light kissing her forehead before releasing her. “I have everything I need I promise.” He told her with a smile. “I just don’t like the idea of dating. I’d have to explain everything eventually, and that’s always a risk. One wrong person and I’d have to leave, and I don’t want that.”

“But you told Levi.” Sasha countered.

“That’s different. He’s a special kind of human, like Mikasa. So he had a right to know, and I couldn’t just let him die.”

“Because you _liiike_ him.” She joked nudging him. “and if you ask me, you’re making excuses. If anything someone who has the ability to kill you and your kind should probably be the _last_ person you should tell.” She turned smiled. “I like him though. He seems cool. So when you do start dating him, I’m ok with it.”

“Sasha we’re not going to start dating. Once the case is over, we’re done. End of story.”

“If you say so.” Sasha grabbed her bookbag off the floor when the campus came into view. “But, you know he might be worth giving a chance to. Just think about it ok? I don’t want you to be alone forever. You don’t deserve that.” He drove through the campus and got as close to the building there were in as he could, and Sasha reached over to give him a side hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you at work tonight.”

“Call when you’re done. I don’t want you both walking home.”

“Ok _dad_.” She teased jumping out of the car and shutting her door. She waved and grabbed onto Connie’s hand. The two literally skipped to fucking class. Eren laughed. He was truly happy she’d found someone who was like her.

His shift at the club went without incident. He’d sent Ymir out to pick up Connie and Sasha when their classes ended and they’d come down with her, taking their spots at the bar so Eren could mingle with the crowd. When he saw a vampire getting too frisky on the dance floor he’d directed them to the back rooms, trusting Annie not to let any harm come to the human he was with. While he was on the floor a handsome man started to dance with him, and a gentleman that he was, he couldn’t possibly refuse. When the club closed, he found the same human loitering outside as he locked up and soon he was leaving with the man, going back to his place, enjoying a few rounds of entertainment and getting a little blood pick me up, and leaving the human satiated and blissed out.

Eren walked home from there, having left his car at the club. It wasn’t as though there was much at night that could hurt him anyways, and it gave him some time to clear his head. But his head didn’t clear, and instead of finding himself in front of his apartment, he was standing at the bottom of Levi’s. He could smell the trace of him amongst the other humans who came and went. His nose crinkled at the sight of the place. He found it odd that a detective would live in such a dump. Surely the police force paid better than that. It didn’t appear to be a very safe neighborhood either, although he was well aware the detective could take care of himself in most situations.

It didn’t take him long to determine which of the apartments were Levi’s and he chuckled to himself, thinking about all of the cliché vampire stories Mikasa and Sasha had read over the years. “The vampire creepily stands over his lover while they’re asleep, and the mortal thinks it’s the most endearing thing ever.” He joked to himself, thinking Levi wasn’t likely to find it endearing. It was a good way for Eren to get shot. He left before he did anything else stupid, blaming his talk with Sasha over his unconscious urge to check on the detective.

As he walked home, he checked his messages, finding a funny video from Sasha, a text from Armin about a call off for tomorrow that he said he’d already covered, and a good night text from Mikasa. He walked into his apartment, taking off his shoes and jacket and hanging his keys on the hook by the door. He raided the fridge finding a quick snack and something to drink before he pulled out his laptop and did some more work, rubbing his eyes and looking at the time a few hours later. “Oh look, another vampire cliché suns going up and I’m going to sleep.” Eren sighed and took a shower before padding down the hallway to his room and climbing into his bed. With a quick message to Armin and Mikasa that he was going to bed, and he’d be in when he woke up, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren stood at the top of a building a few blocks from where the bar was. Ymir was nearby, but she seemed bored, sitting on the ground and tapping her nails on her leg humming to herself. He figured from here they were far enough away to prevent detection, yet close enough to get there in time to aid the others should anything happen. He wasn’t as worried as he possibly should be. Mikasa was capable to at least hold someone off, and Levi even with lack of training had held off Porco long enough for Eren to help him. Sasha, for all of her perceived flightiness, was extremely observant of the area around her. She may not be able to tell who was a vampire just by looks, but Eren had come to trust the girls instincts.

As for the others, they were a little more of a concern. Connie honestly seemed oblivious most of the time. Eren wondered occasionally if he had some sort of head injury as a child. He was extremely susceptible to monster’s pheromones. He wished Sasha had left him at home, but she’d been persistent that he come and enjoy the night. Jean and Krista at least were sensible people. For all of his teasing, he actually liked Jean. He gave the younger man a hard time because he knew it annoyed Mikasa and Jean could get under his skin once in awhile too. It was often playful banter that would escalate until someone stepped in. Jean was also very good at handling difficult situations in a hurry. He was someone you wanted to have around in a crisis, and Eren had even suggested he go into a line of work that would capitalize on that. He could easily see Jean working as an EMT or a police officer, but for the time being the man wasn’t budging on his choice of career. Krista, she could be airheaded at times, but sometimes Eren believed that was an act. As though she felt she should act that way. She and Ymir were examples of opposites attracting. Ymir was cynical and kept people at a distance while Krista loved everyone and they all loved her too. Reiner joked that she would be the reason he went straight. She could be sensible when she needed to be though, even if she thought more with her heart than her head. Ymir didn’t seem worried about her, so Eren wouldn’t be either. These were all the things he tried to tell himself at least.

“Will you sit down and relax. You’re so damn tense. It’s not like staring that way will somehow help anything Eren.” Ymir rolled her eyes. “We have good eyesight but not that good.”

Eren sighed and slid down the wall next to her. “I know, it’s just nervewracking.”

“They’ll be fine. They never attack in the crowd anyways.” Ymir sat her head back. “And if you didn’t think they’d be fine, we wouldn’t even be here. We would have figured out another way.” Her eyes shifted over to him while her head remained in place. “If it’s your own life on the line, you’re reckless, but any of us, especially the humans, you’re like an overbearing father.”

“Don’t make me ground you.” Eren teased nudging her. She smirked at him and turned her attention to the sky. Eren looked with her. It was a cloudy night and the sun was just beginning to set, making it the perfect time of day for his kind. He no longer needed to squint as he looked up, but closed his eyes all the same as he tried to relax.

“Eren, can you hear me?” The headphone in his ear caught Mikasa’s voice.

“Loud and clear. How about you?”

“For now.” Mikasa said. “We’re still outside waiting to get in. The crowd here is huge.”

“Anything out of the ordinary yet?”

“Not that we’ve seen out here. Levi and I have been searching, but he’s already had to pull Sasha and Connie back to us twice. They keep trying to wander off. Sasha’s been trying to run up to people wearing sunglasses.”

“See you sent in the babysitter.” Ymir chuckled to herself as she leaned a little closer to him, so she’d be able to hear as well.

“Hey what’s that thing?” Sasha asked. “How come I don’t get some of the cool spy gear?” She hissed and Eren listened to her and Mikasa argue as crackling came through the line.

“Hey Sasha, look over there, a food truck.” Jean said in the background.

“Oh! Food! Come on Connie!” Ymir chuckled as she listened and Eren just sighed. Maybe she’d be ok, but if the vampire would offer her food, she’d probably still go with them willingly. He honestly wondered sometimes how she had survived before he found her. Come to think of it, she did go to a vampire when they offered her food, it just happened to be him that offered it.

“The lines starting to move again.” Mikasa said after things died down. He could faintly hear Levi talking to Jean nearby and wished again he was able to be closer so he’d be able to see them. He could tell enough from the background in Mikasa’s earpiece and he reminded her not to draw too much attention to herself by talking to him that much.

“Jean and I have a system down. He leans in like I’m talking to him and he can’t hear over the crowd.”

“Heh, they just want a reason to cuddle in public.” Ymir laughed and Eren rolled his eyes at her. Nothing more he could do but just sit and wait.

\-----------

This band was horrible. Levi felt like his eardrums were bleeding. Sasha and Connie seemed to enjoy it, but Krista and Jean seemed as displeased about it as he was. At least it wasn’t because of his age. Mikasa seemed disinterested, but the music didn’t seem to bother her as much. Her eyes scanned the crowd periodically and he’d see her lean into Jean every once in awhile while she spoke with Eren. So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, not that Levi knew what the ordinary was exactly at these things. He had hung back with Krista, Jean and Mikasa while Connie and Sasha pushed their way into the crowd. Krista looked like she just wanted to go home.

It was late and the band was getting ready to play their final song. Levi felt the need to take some aspirin and maybe a couple shots. They hadn’t seen anything, and he wasn’t sure if he felt disappointed or relieved that nothing had happened yet. Relieved that no one had been hurt or killed yet tonight, but also disappointed because this meant they’d have to come up with another plan. He turned and pulled Krista with him, trying to make towards the exit before the crowd began to disperse. Krista seemed just as happy to leave as he was and he looked back to see Mikasa making her way up to Connie and Sasha. He was already planning what to do next. The killings never happened at the event, but always nearby, they’d split up into teams and search the area. He’d have Mikasa call in Eren and Ymir too once they were outside. The lights in the building shut off bringing darkness around all of them. Krista yelped and hugged him apologizing once she realized what she’d done. At first, Levi didn’t think anything of the situation. The final song had ended so it could be just a part of the show, but based on the crowd reactions, he didn’t think so. His instincts were telling him something terrible was about to happen and so far they had never proved him wrong. He blinked trying to get his eyes adjusted and saw several people turning on phone flashlights. He heard the doors shut and close with a thud, suggesting they were locked from the outside. He swore to himself searching for the others and keeping Krista close so she didn’t get lost while people began to shove around them. He used his small size to his advantage and dodged the crowd pushing their way back into the building. Krista yelled over the uproar that was starting and pointed toward the bar. Levi nodded and made his way toward it, where the others had also gathered.

He saw glowing eyes now, whether they had always been there or if they had made their way in during the commotion he wasn’t sure. He counted them out as he made it to Mikasa. He counted at least 15 he could see. He hoped that perhaps some were just innocent bystanders like the ones in Eren’s club. Otherwise, even with him and Mikasa, they didn’t stand much of a chance.

The screams changed from people being frightened to being outright terrified and he knew the monsters had begun to claim their victims. Chaos ensued and he managed to get to the bar, Krista ducking behind it and oddly started ripping at her shirt and pulling Connie and Sasha with her instructing them to do the same. “Mikasa!” Krista yelled holding up her phone. “I can’t get any reception to call Ymir!”

“I lost Eren too. A fucking ambush.” Mikasa yelled over the screams. “They must have known we were coming. Probably planned it. I” She pushed Jean toward Connie and Sasha. “You all stay here, get behind the damn bar.”

“No! You can’t fight this many.” Jean pulled her back toward him. Levi saw movement out of the corner of his eye and dodged one of them coming at him. He spun around, pulling out the knife he’d hidden and stabbed the creature in the heart. He watched as the eyes changed from the amber color it had when he was attacking to a honey brown color. He tossed the body away trying not to focus on the blood on his hand, but he was drawn to the steam and sense of heat so he had no choice but to look, confounded when he saw the blood evaporating away.

“Well, that’s convenient I guess.” Levi said frozen in a moment of shock and awe. He didn’t recall that happening when Eren attacked Porco, but then again, he was rather out of it at the time.

“Focus!” Mikasa said from behind him, her back nearly pressing into his. “Now’s not the time to be daydreaming.”

“You should take the others and find another way out.” Levi said looking back at her, her eyes were determined but he could tell she was frightened. He didn’t blame her. He wasn’t in his element in here either, but at least he knew he could die any day on the job. She was just a kid. They all were. He pointed to the kitchen behind the bar. “Go that way, there’s probably another exit, or at least a window to jump out.”

Mikasa shook her head. “I can’t leave all these people. We at least stand a chance and know what we’re dealing with. This is going to end up a fucking massacre.”

“Then start leading the people closest to here that way. Make sure as many people get out as possible.” Levi reasoned. He didn’t want her to kill anyone, even if the things they were fighting weren’t human. She shook her head stubbornly and Levi cursed once more. He didn’t have a chance to continue arguing with her as he saw a set of glowing aqua eyes go toward an innocent victim. He attacked, moving as quickly as he could. The leather jacket would have been difficult to pierce in a quick hit, so he stabbed the mans throat. People near him in the crowd screamed as he tried to stop the blood.

He felt more than saw one come up behind him but jumped back when he heard a loud gunshot and the creature toppled over. He looked over and saw Sasha standing on the bar with a rifle, already reloading it and yelling at Mikasa to point out the next one. He could only assume the gun had been behind the bar in the first place, and he was shocked at the girls precision. Mikasa yelled back the location of another one and the shot landed true again. Levi looked down and saw the one she shot near him trying to get back up and quickly stabbed him in the heart to make sure he stayed down. Even if the bullets were 100% effective, it would slow them down at least, but it was making Sasha a target. When two of the vampires began to rush the bar Krista and Connie threw flaming Molotov cocktails at them.

“What the hell?” Levi yelled to them pointing at the creatures who were screaming and trying to put out the fires. “It’s not the movie versions they’re not going to go up in flames!”

“Nope, but it’s still effective!” Jean yelled back. He was standing off to the side directing the bystanders to the kitchen. So someone had listened to him at least. “Look out behind you!”

Levi turned as three of them attacked him and he was thrown to the ground, his knife ripped from his hand. He kicked and punched, and tried to free himself, managing to twist out from under one vampire’s grip only to get tackled by another one. He heard windows crashing above and the weight was gone off his body. He looked up to see Eren standing there, literally _ripping_ the creature that attacked him in half and tossing the pieces at the others. He heard a commotion as he flipped off the ground and saw Ymir practically eating the neck off of another one of the creatures, her nimble body wrapped around him like a snake until he collapsed and she jumped in front of another who got too close to Krista and the others near the bar.

Levi found his knife and saw another creature trying to go for Ymir. He jumped from table to table before spinning off one and kicking the woman in the back of the head. As she was falling, he stabbed his knife in her heart again trying not to internally panic when he saw the blood. Ymir looked at him curiously, her eyes glowing like burning coals. She gave a quick thanks before dashing off to attack one of the others.

With Ymir and Eren now in the fray, Levi directed his attention to the bystanders. He pushed his way through where many had crowded in the kitchen. A couple were trying to get through the door, but weren’t having much luck yet.

“Move.” He instructed pushing people out of his way, and he kicked the door as hard as he could, breaking the wood and another solid kick left it off the hinges. He pulled it back out of the way and people began to scramble to get out. Levi tucked himself close against the wall so he wouldn’t get trampled. He only hoped there were no vampires out there waiting, or if there were, Eren and Ymir had taken care of them before coming to their aid. With most of the people out he ran back into the bar ordering Connie and Krista to help Jean with getting the rest of the people out. Sasha was still on the bar, and he could tell she was trembling. He jumped up and took the rifle away from her gently.

“You did good Sasha, now it’s time to get out of here. Let us take care of the rest.” Levi said.

“I shot them. I shot people.” She shook and Levi took a moment to pull her into a hug recognizing the first signs of shock.

“You saved a lot of people too. Myself and Mikasa included.” Levi pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. “I need you to keep it together for just a little longer ok? Once we’re safe we can sit down and talk about this.” Sasha gave a small nod, and he helped her get down from the bar. He slung the rifle across his back, no more ammo to be found and joined the others dealing with the vampires. Ymir had flung two down who’d tried to make an escape and he killed one more who tried to go for one of the doors feeling the heat on his face, he tried not to retch.

The place had become quiet except for those who had been fighting now breathing heavily as they tried to recover. Mikasa was on the ground, steam coming off her in a couple places, but she appeared to be in ok shape. Jean was helping her stand and her face was soon hidden in his chest. Eren tossed one of the bodies away from him. “Everyone clear out. We’re going to have to torch the place. Ymir, do what you can about the witnesses.” Ymir was gone out the back before Levi could ask what they meant. Levi left Eren to deal with the fire, his police background warring with this new world that had to be kept a secret. He wondered how long he could really live in both worlds now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments suggestions and kudos. I like to know what is working in the story and what I can make more clear. Any theory suggestions are always appreciated too.


End file.
